Fake Truth 2: Matters of the Heart
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: Agent Lola Bunny is back in a new adventure! There's a serious problem brewing within the Force...dun dun dun! Er hem, Yeah...R&R, please!
1. Life of the Agent

**Life of the Agent**

It was a dark, noiseless room when suddenly an alarm sounded. Lights began flickering and horns bellowed creating a chaotic scene (and Britney isn't causing it, trust me…). Just then, a female figure emerged from within the haze.

_"Intruder Alert!"_ announced the computer, _"initiate defense system!"_

From the walls of the room compartments opened revealing laser guns. They fired on the intruder. The lights of the lasers revealed the identity of the intruder: Agent Lola Bunny!

She dodged the lasers easily. She ran towards the exit, while the lasers still fired upon her. She jumped and did a cartwheel followed by some impressive flips: two-handed, one-handed, no-handed. After avoiding the lasers, the floor opened up in front of her revealing a trap with spikes. She didn't let that stop her. She jumped then activated her jetpack to fly safely across the abyss.

When she reached the other side, three giant robots appeared to block her path. The first one grabbed her from her jetpack. She unlatched herself from it and dropped to the floor before the robot smashed the jetpack into the wall. She took out her laser gun and fired on the robots. They were unaffected by her attacks. Lola scanned the robot with the scanner on her head, and discovered its weak spot.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Lola

She fired and knocked off a compartment door, which protected the robot's wiring. She fired into the compartment and caused the robot to short circuit. She dodged the attacks from the other two robots, and shot at their weak spots to destroy them as well. She then ran towards a slanted wall that had protruding blocks, and the exit at the top. The challenge was that the blocks could move in and out. She jumped on the first block then towards the next. Every now and then a flying robot would attack, but Lola shot it out of the sky. Also a block would move so Lola had to be careful when she jumped and when she landed. After making it past the obstacles, she landed on the top in fighting stance. Just then something unexpected happened…

"Lola! I'm home!" yelled a distant voice

Lola hesitated for a second, and in that second a laser hit her in the abdomen, knocking her to the ground.

"Gah!" muttered a stunned Lola

_"Failure,"_ said the computer, _"simulation terminated."_

At that command, clean-up bots came in and cleaned up the destroyed robots; the wall lasers closed up; the trap floor doors closed; and the blocks stopped moving. Lola got up and dusted herself off. A floating computer screen came towards her, it was blue and it had the image of a female face on it.

_"That is the third failure this week, Agent Bunny,"_ said the computer

"I got distracted," answered Lola

_"Distractions can occur on the field,"_

"I know," she said stretching herself out

_"Last time you missed a block and crashed into the floor,"_

"Tanya needed me to bandage a cut,"

_"And the time you slipped and almost fell into the pit?"_

"Sean wanted me to get him a snack,"

_"And the time you forgot to activate your jet pack?"_

"Bugs wanted me to…well...he wanted me," she muttered the last part

_"All these distractions are making you lose your edge,"_

"I can't help it if I'm a mother and a wife,"

_"Yes but you are an agent of the Force, and you have certain obligations,"_

"And as Mrs. Bunny, I have certain obligations as well," said Lola as she walked towards the elevator, "Computer, terminate training session."

_"Session terminated,"_

"G'night, computer,"

Lola took the elevator up to her bedroom. She changed out of her black and silver uniform and into her civilian clothes, which consisted of a white tank top and gray sweatpants. She emerged from her room and found her two children, Sean and Tanya, playing video games. She went to the kitchen and found her husband, Bugs getting a drink of water.

"Hey babe," greeted Lola

"Hey Lo," he responded by kissing her

"Tough day?"

"Yeah, grading dese finals is one heck of a job. You're lucky you don't come in dis week,"

"Yeah, gym class does have its perks,"

"Look at dis," he said taking out his briefcase. He opened it and a huge pile of papers sprung up that it was a wonder how they all fit in there.

"Da essay was on silent cartoons. Here's a real diplomat," said Bugs pulling out a paper from the pile. He read:

"Silent cartoons had both negative and positive affects on society. Da good things about dem is dat dey were silent. Da bad ting was you couldn't hear a ting,"

Lola giggled

"Now, da kiss-up: Silent cartoons? Who cares about some old black and white speechless toon, when Bugs Bunny is da greates cartoon character ever?"

Lola laughed

"What? Isn't it true?"

"Of course it is. Its just funny how these kids would do silly things just to get ahead."

"Yeah. Dere were only a handful of good papers. I still have tree more to grade,"

"Papers?"

"No, classes,"

"Yikes,"

"It's gonna be a long week,"

At that moment, the two little tots came into the room.

"Mommy! When are we gonna eat?" asked Sean

"Soon," answered Lola

"We're not having salad again, are we?" asked Tanya

"No, tonight we eat Italian food," said Lola

"Ah! Italiano, eh? Dat's a good food, eh?" said Bugs in an Italian accent

"Just-a wait till you a taste-a me eggplant parmesana, eh?" answered Lola in her Italian accent

"Dey talk funny," whispered Sean to Tanya

Meanwhile….

In a hidden facility, there was a hacker at work. His boss was watching over him.

"Did you get in?" asked the boss

"I almost broke through the defenses…and…there!" exclaimed the hacker, "The Force's Mainframe!"

"Excelent," said the boss

"Downloading now!"

He began downloading the files when after a few seconds, the mainframe's security system stopped him and removed him.

"What happened?" asked the boss

"They kicked me out," answered the Hacker

"Did you get the files?"

"I got…one of them," he said opening it, "it's a list of assigned missions that were given to the agents."

"Hmm…that will have to do,"


	2. Something Rotten

J.C. the Wabbit: I forgot to add the disclaimer….

I don't any of the Looney Tunes, WB has all those legal rights. Songs and anything else that may appear are also owned by someone else. Everyone else belongs to me, mwa ha ha!

There's a new rule here where we can't give personal messages or something like that. It's stupid, really…But I'll do it all here in this chapter. For the record, I always read my reviews and I'm always open to suggestions. I just can't single you out anymore...

Shout out to all my friends who helped me overcome my writer's block. Thanks y'all! -hug-

And to the individual who sent me those threats, (I bet you're reading right now)….BOOYAH!

Er hem….Anyways….

**Something Rotten**

The next morning began as any other. Lola and Bugs woke up from a goodnight's rest. The kids were still fast asleep. Bugs got into the shower; Lola went to the kitchen to start the coffee. As soon as Bugs came out, Lola went in to take her shower. Everything seemed normal.

"Splish splash I was taking a bath,

Here on a Saturday night," sung Lola as she took her hot shower. She then heard a weird sound but then dismissed it.

"So I stepped out the tub,

put my feet on the floor,

I wrapped the towel around me and I opened the door, and then a…what!"

Lola stopped, for when she opened the door some kind of weird smoke had filled the house. She started coughing and feeling dizzy as it filled the bathroom.

"Computer!" called Lola through coughs, "activate…vent system!"

At her command, the vents in her home activated and sucked up the gas. When it cleared, Lola put on her clothes and went through the house checking if everyone was fine. They kids were still asleep in their rooms, unaffected by the gas. She then checked on Bugs in the kitchen.

"Bugs? Are you ok?" she asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm ok," he said getting up from the floor.

"What happened?"

"The toaster oven exploded,"

"A toaster oven is gonna cause all that weird smoke?" she said confused

"Weird ain't it? I just put two slices of bread in dere, toined it on, den boom!"

Lola didn't buy the story at all.

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy a new one on the way home, honey,"

Lola cocked an eyebrow at the last word.

"Honey!"

"Eh…babe! I meant babe! Sorry, slip of the tongue…"added Bugs quickly

Lola stared at him.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't seem like yourself today," she said

"I'm fine trust me," he said reassuringly

They sat down to drink their coffees. Lola was still uneasy about Bugs' behavior. She eyed him suspiciously then looked at her watch.

"Bugs, you better hurry or you're going to be late,"

"Eh? Oh yeah, gotta jet!"

Bugs walked towards the door. He looked a little lost though, until Lola came to him and gave him his briefcase.

"Bye Lola," he said giving her a small peck on the cheek. At that, Lola stepped in front of the door and locked it leaving Bugs inside the burrow.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Bugs

"Oh, so what if you're a little late…lets have a little fun before the kids wake up," she said seductively edging closer and closer to him. Bugs gulped and took a step back.

"But, Lola…"

"Please," she said sweetly wrapping her arms around him, "you know you want to…oh, you're so bad…"

Bugs cracked a smile then said, "you have no idea."

Lola then smiled wickedly, "Bugs…"

"Yeah?"

"Watch the birdie," she said kneeing him in the groin

"Ah!" he screamed in a soprano voice

Lola then gave an uppercut into his face.

"What are you doing!" asked Bugs as he tried to gain his posture

"You're not my husband!" she said kicking him in the gut.

He held himself in pain, "What!" he yelped.

"For one thing, Bugs doesn't give me a 'peck' goodbye," she said giving him another kick.

"Bugs never says 'gotta jet' and he would never say 'you have no idea' after I say 'you're so bad'," she said picking him up

"And he never EVER calls me HONEY!" she yelled. She gave him a huge punch across the face. He stumbled over some furniture. Lola caught him then thrust him against the wall.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bugs!" she demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he denied

Lola slapped him, then grabbed his neck.

"Tell me!"

"Ah…agh…" was all he could say

"Mom?" came a little voice. Lola looked down and saw Tanya staring at her.

"What are you doing to daddy?" she asked

"This isn't your daddy," she answered

"Mom! Say it ain't so!"

"Tanya, please," said Lola, "This is an imposter."

"A what?"

"A pretender,"

"He's pretending to be daddy? But where's my real daddy?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Lola as she tightened her grip, "go to your room."

"Aw, but mom…"

"March young lady!"

Tanya reluctantly went back to her room. Lola focused on the imposter. The imposter still struggled, but he couldn't get free. He was weakening and losing consciousness. Lola let go of him. He dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Computer," said Lola. A screen opened from a nearby wall.

_"Yes?"_

"Put him on lockdown,"

A robot came in and grabbed the imposter. It carried him to a room and rode an elevator downstairs, where the robot locked him in a hidden cell.

"How on earth did he get in here?" wondered Lola aloud.

"Computer, show me surveillance from the last half hour," she commanded

The computer screen then split into four smaller screens, each with different rooms in the burrow. The security tapes played, she saw when the rooms filled with smoke. Then from the hallway screen, two dark figures fell from the ceiling. They ran to where the kitchen would be. Minutes later, one of the dark figures came back and jumped back up, only now it was carrying something large. She continued watching the tape; she saw when the vents cleared the smoke and everything that happened afterwards.

"Show me the outdoor surveillance tapes," commanded Lola

The four images changed to the outside. There she saw some sort of vehicle, a strange jet. Two guys were digging a large hole then two others placed a tube at the opening. They activated the pump that the tube was attached to. After a few minutes, one of the bigger guys took off the tube then two others jumped in. After a few minutes, one came back out carrying an unconscious Bugs out of the burrow. They all cleared their supplies swiftly, plugged the hole, and then took of in their jet.

Lola glared at the screen. She was enraged and worried all at the same time. Then the computer face reappeared.

_"Incoming transmission from HQ," _it said

"Receive transmission," said Lola

A small projector appeared from the bottom of the screen. It projected a holographic image of the Boss, who was an old man in a black suit.

"Agents, we have a crisis on our hands. Our security mainframe as been breeched, top secret information has been stolen. All Agents are to be in a state of high alert until the culprit is brought to justice,"

"What kinds of files were stolen?" asked Lola

"One containing the assignments of all the Agents of the Force,"

"Do they have our profiles?"

"No, just your names,"

"Any suspects?"

"Well…no not really…"

"Do we have any leads?"

"Yes, we traced the hacker to somewhere off the coast of Japan,"

"What can we do?"

"We need all available Agents to report to HQ, ASAP,"

"I'll be there in a while,"

"Didn't you hear me just now?"

"I have an issue to deal with first,"

"Now wait just a minute!"

"Sorry Boss, Computer end transmission,"

"Hey! You can't…" was what he managed to say before being cut off.

_"Transmission terminated,"_ said the computer

Lola went to the phone and called her mother,

"Hi mom,"

"Hello Lola!" answered Gladys

"Can you do me a favor? Can you watch the kids today? I have things to do,"

"Sure thing dear, I'll be there to pick them up in a little while,"

"Thanks, mom. See you later,"

"Bye,"

After about half an hour, Gladys arrived to Lola's house.

"Thanks mom," said Lola, "the kids are ready to go."

"Where are my little darlings?" asked Gladys

"Here we are grandma!" said Sean giving her a hug

"Aw, it's my little baby!"

"Don't call me baby! I'm five!" protested Sean

"You're still a baby to me,"

"Where's my little girl?"

"Hi grandma," said Tanya appearing reluctantly from the corner

"Aw! My little girl!" she said giving her a hug

"Cut it out grandma!" said Tanya

"Kids, be nice to grandma," said Lola

"Why do we have to go?" asked Tanya

"I have business to take care of,"

"Does it have something to do with that guy I saw in the house earlier?"

"Lola!" said Gladys eying her evilly "What guy!"

"Mom! You have the wrong idea!" urged Lola

"I've taught you better than that!"

"No no, mom! Everything is fine between me and Bugs, trust me!"

Gladys glared at her daughter. Then she eased a little.

"It better be…" she mumbled. She turned around and held her grandchildren's hands. "Come on kids, lets go out for pizza."

"Yay!" cheered Sean

Tanya perked up, too.

"Bye mommy!" they said simultaneously

"Bye kids, bye mom!" called back Lola

Lola watched them as they drove away in the car. She went back inside and locked the door. She went to her room and went down in the hidden elevator. She arrived in her 'bat cave' and dressed into her spy outfit, which was black with silver gloves, boots, belt, and holster. She armed her laser gun and put on her communicator on her head.

"Computer, ready prisoner for interrogation," commanded Lola

_"Interrogation process will proceed in two minutes," _stated the computer

"I'm going to get answers," said Lola cracking her knuckles, "one way or another."


	3. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

Lola entered the dark room, where the imposter was strapped to a metal chair. The robot removed his disguise revealing his true form. He had the same figure as Bugs, but his fur was dark brown. An ominous light shown upon him; bringing a shadow over his brow. He twitched when he heard her footsteps. From the darkness her figure slowly came into focus. He gritted his teeth as she stood in front of him, glaring.

"Now, are you willing to talk?" she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not telling you anything!" he blurted

"Don't make this hard on yourself,"

"I'm not afraid of a chick like you!"

"Chick?"

"Dame! Broad! Whatever you want Bi-atch!"

Lola cocked an eyebrow then crossed her arms. She slowly stepped back into the darkness, like a ghost. But her piercing blue eyes made her seem…demonic.

"I have ways of making jerks like you talk…" she called out from the darkness

The imposter looked around for her, but he couldn't find her.

"Bring it on! I can take it!"

Lola stepped out of the room and entered one adjacent to the interrogating room. It had a one-sided glass wall where she could look upon her prisoner.

"That's what you think…" she said to herself, "Computer, run Torture Sequence 10."

_"Initiating Torture Sequence 10. Level?" _said the computer screen that appeared beside her

"Max,"

The imposter heard a click. He looked around, then saw a horizontal line of light ahead of him. He peered at it through the darkness, determined to face whatever it could be. Then the Torture Sequence 10 began…

"NO! STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP!" screamed the prisoner

The sequence was bright and cheerful. It was full of smiling faces and cute little characters. They were sequences from several direct-to-video Disney sequels.

"AHH! THE LACK OF CREATIVITY! IT BURNS MY EYES!"

Lola herself couldn't see or hear the images, for her room was Disney proof. However, she could see him clearly and she grinned evilly at her prisoner's distress.

"Mwa ha ha!" cackled Lola. The computer looked at her strangely. Lola's eyes got wide as she realized something. "Hey, I'm not the villan!" she chuckled. The computer rolled its eyes.

"I"LL TALK! I'LL TALK! JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"Very well," said Lola, "Computer, end sequence."

_"With pleasure,"_ said the computer as she turned off the images

Lola walked back in. The prisoner was huffing and puffing. He couldn't take so much overrated cuteness all in one sitting. He slowly raised his head to look at her eyes; he was clearly terrified.

"I'm waiting…" said Lola

"I work for the Society of the Iron Claw. We were the ones who hijacked the computer files of the Force,"

"Why?"

"My boss wanted to locate all of the agents. I honestly don't know why."

"Why have you kidnapped Bugs Bunny?"

"I have no clue,"

Lola held a remote in her hand and pointed it to the screen behind her threateningly.

"I'm telling you the truth! All I do know is that I have been hired to act as a decoy. I was supposed to act as Bugs so no one would suspect his disappearance,"

Lola put her remote down.

"Where did you take him?"

"To our base,"

"Off the coast of Japan?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm asking the questions here, remember?"

He quickly shut his mouth.

"What are the exact coordinates of your base?"

"They're in my palm pilot. It's in my pocket,"

Lola reached into his pocket and pulled out his palm pilot.

"Good boy," she said while turning away from him, "you've served your purpose."

She walked out of the room. The floating computer screen approached her.

"Computer, ready my ship. Encode these coordinates into the jet,"

_"Downloading coordinates,"_ said the computer as it copied the codes via a connection cord.

"Also, deliver the prisoner to HQ,"

"Yes, Agent," 

Lola walked over to the hanger, where her sleek, high-speed jet waited for her. She climbed into the cockpit and strapped herself in. She flicked a few switches and the Jet slowly came to life. The platform underneath her rotated and faced the underground runway. The engine rumbled as Lola prepared to take off.

"Runway clear," stated the computer 

"Permission to blast off," said Lola

"Granted," 

"Let's do this!"

She pushed on the throttle and the engine roared. The jet zoomed off onto the runway, out of the ground, and into the sky. The steel doors closed behind her. The jet soared high into the sky.

"Computer," commanded Lola, "connect me with HQ."

_"Connecting with Force Mainframe…"_ stated the computer

"Get me the Boss,"

"Patching through…" 

The holographic image of the Boss appeared on her windshield.

"Agent Bunny, you better have a good reason…" he began

"I do," said Lola

"Well? What is it?"

"Your culprits go by the name of the Society of the Iron Claw. I am flying to their base as we speak,"

"Society of the Iron Claw? Gracious…"

"You've heard of them?"

"Actually I have. They were created back before you joined us. There was a split within the Force, you see. Those who wanted to protect the world, from those that wanted to control it,"

"Do you know who their leader was?"

"It was so long ago. When they split, an Agent named Roadster McFox was the leader. He was one of the best, but even he fell into greed's trap. But I'm not even sure that he's still alive. It might be someone else following in his footsteps,"

"Whoever it is, they're going down,"

"I'm just wondering to how you acquired this information,"

"A member of the Society paid me a visit, you should be receiving him any minute,"

"Huh?" the boss then turned over to look over his shoulder. He then turned back to face her.

"We just received your delivery," said the Boss, "what happened?"

"They kidnapped Bugs. That guy tried to pose as him, but I saw right through him,"

"Any ideas as to why?"

"No clue, but I'm about to find out,"

"I'll send back-up,"

"Negative," said Lola, "they messed with my family. This is personal!"

The boss shook his head, "Agent…"

"Bunny, over and out,"

"Hey wait!" yelled the boss

_"Transmission terminated," _stated the computer

"Sorry, Boss," said Lola

Back at the office…

The Boss slammed his fists on the table in frustration.

"Ugh! She did it again!" he grunted.

He sat back on his chair and let out a disappointed sigh.

"How does she expect the Force to be with her if she never accepts it," he wondered

He got up and went down to where the package was delivered. He looked upon him then shook his head. The imposter gave him a look then looked down.

"Iron Claw scum," he muttered. The imposter didn't even avert his gaze. "Lock him up," commanded the Boss

Agents then took him and placed him behind laser bars.

Back on the ship…

"Computer, estimated arrival time?" asked Lola

_"8 hours,"_ responded the Computer

"Ugh…" muttered Lola

"Would you like to listen to music?" 

"You're talking real music, right? Not corny elevator music,"

"You're in one of the most advanced air crafts on the planet, don't you think that there would be a quality sound system along with quality music?"

"Makes sense. Whatcha got?"

"Hip Hop, R&B, Rock, anything you want," 

"I need to get in the mood,"

"Ok," 

Then a song played…

"When I get that feeling,

I want a sexual healing…"

"Not that mood!" blurted Lola

"Be more specific then," said the Computer 

"Something, upbeat. Something that makes me want to kick some butt. I know, play something from Bon Jovi,"

"As you command, Master," 

Then another song played…

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed…"

"Now that's what I call music!" said Lola as she nodded her head to the beat

_"Hey, you can get fined for saying a copyrighted phrase!"_ said the computer

It's gonna be a long ride!


	4. Arial Attack

**Arial Attack**

It's been 6 hours since we last left Lola. She was still rocking on to help pass the time. (Try to guess who sings this song!)

"Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

I don't know where I'll be tomorrow!

Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'

For tomorrow…"

She was enjoying the song. She had the jet on autopilot. The computer was navigating and managing all the controls.

Suddenly she was interrupted by her alarm. Lola became alert and examined the controls. Five red lights were flashing on her radar.

"Bogies at 12 o'clock," muttered Lola

_"It's 5pm,"_ stated the computer

"You know what I mean!" shouted Lola. She grasped the handles tightly and accelerated. As she zoomed faster, she got a visual on her assailants. She then received a transmission from their leader.

"This is a restricted airspace, turn around now or be shot down," came a male voice

"Computer, ID those guys," commanded Lola

_"They're not identifiable as any government aircraft. Identity unknown,"_ reported the computer

"Negative, I will not turn around," said Lola as she relayed transmission

"Your funeral," said the guy

"We'll see who ends up pushing up daisies!"

Lola accelerated and did a wheel-barrel to avoid the shots fired at her from the enemy. She flew underneath them and continued on her way. The enemy jets turned around and gave chase. They shot at her from behind. Lola dodged the bullets with the help from her sensors.

"Time for evasive maneuvers!" said Lola

She then pushed down on her joystick and the jet plunged into a nosedive. The other jets followed. They were flying at amazing speeds, perpendicular to the water. The enemy fired upon her, but she spun around to dodge them. They were getting closer and closer to the water. It was going to be too late to pull up before they crashed into the ocean. Three of the jets pulled up, but Lola and the other two didn't.

"Sub Mode!" commanded Lola

The wings retracted and the turbines changed into a submersible mode. The Jet-Sub dove into the sea, while the two other crafts crashed onto the surface. Since the two jets were not obviously not sea-worthy, the pilots had to eject before drowning in the Pacific. Lola's Jet-Sub continued on its journey under the waves. The other three jets were unaware that Lola survived. They had no idea she was right underneath them. Lola then fired three rockets on the unsuspecting jets. Two of the jets detected them and dodged them in time, but the third wasn't quick enough. It exploded into a huge fireball and plummeted into the ocean.

The remaining two jets then fired upon her. They were easy to dodge underwater. She raced underwater. The other two chased her above water. Then Lola activated stealth mode and the enemy lost her on their radar. They couldn't see her. She then reappeared out of the water and converted into jet mode. She was about to deliver her second sneak attack until she received a transmission. On her windshield, her comrade DJ appeared.

"Lola! What are you doing?" inquired DJ

"I'm in the middle of an airfight here!" she exclaimed

"You just can't go on a solo-mission! You need back-up!"

"When I need it, I'll radio for it,"

She unlatched the cover from her joystick, revealing a little red button.

"C'mon Lola, we just want to help! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Like I told the Boss, they messed with my family, so now its personal!"

She pushed on the red button and two missiles were released from her wings. They flew through the air and impacted the jets. They burned into oblivion and the flaming remains crashed into the sea. She smirked and continued her journey.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle it," she reassured him

"I know you could, But it's a team effort, we're all in it to stop them," demanded DJ

"We can't send the entire fleet after them. It's a security risk,"

"True,"

"Trust me, its better this way,"

"Fine, but if you get into any trouble…"

"I'll call for back-up,"

"Good,"

"Bunny, over and out,"

Lola zoomed away, toward her destination. Soon enough she saw something in the horizon. She checked her radar and it showed that there was landmass ahead. She then looked at her GPS and noted that this was the right place. She looked again and it was an island archipelago. They were in the shape of a paw print.

"I found a clue! Blue's clues!" said Lola

As she came in closer she noted the facilities there. Apparently, they knew she was coming. There were large guns on the cliffs. They were aimed directly at her. When she was within range, they each fired on her. She easily dodged the two rockets, but to her surprise the rockets turned around and chased her.

"Heat seekers!" exclaimed Lola

She accelerated. She checked her sensors; the water was too shallow to do the sub-mode escape. Lola had to think fast. Lola pulled on the joystick and flew into the air. The rockets followed her. She then did a sharp turn downwards. She now got behind the rockets and fired upon them. She struck one of them, but the other was heading straight for her. It was too late to dodge. The rocket impacted her jet and it destroyed it on contact, it plummeted into the forest and sent that acre ablaze.

Meanwhile...

"Target terminated," stated a controls man

Inside the facility, there was a large room filled with high-tech computers. The one where he was working at had the image of Lola's jet exploding. His boss was over his shoulder.

"We don't need any Force agents interrupting our mission. That's one less agent to worry about. Whoever that was, was really stupid for coming here," said the boss

Another personnel came and reported the boss.

"He's awakening from the effects of the gas,"

"Good. I shall deliver the good news to him myself…" said the boss

In another room…

"Ugh…where am I?" asked Bugs as he slowly opened his eyes and focused his vision. He tried to move his arms and legs but he couldn't. He was held to the steel wall by metal restraints, in a crucified position. He tried pulling on them but it was useless. "How did I get here?" he wondered. He looked around the room. There were computers, and other machines around him. He also noted that the room had a high ceiling. He focused harder and saw that it was actually a cavern. He looked around and tried listening for people. All he heard was the hum of the machines and running water. He saw that there was a large crevice further away from him and there must have been a river all the way down the canyon. Just then he heard doors open.

He turned to see who it was. Was this the person who did this to him?


	5. Iron Claw

**Iron Claw**

The figure approached him. As it stepped into the light, he got a good look at her. She was a tall, slender Jaguar. She had shiny black fur and yellow eyes. She was wearing a red outfit with a black vest. She also had a gun on her belt. All the while she was smiling at him as though she knew something he didn't.

"So, you've finally decided to wake-up?" she said

Her voice was low, but feminine.

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" demanded Bugs

"Now, now, that isn't polite," she said putting her hand under his chin, "you should ask me nicely."

Bugs glared at her.

"So rude," she said letting go and turning her back on him. She turned suddenly and slapped him with the back of her hand. Bugs merely shook off that cheap shot.

"You'll find out soon enough, Agent Bunny," she said

"What?" he said

"Don't play stupid with me, I know who you are. You're Agent Bunny, one of the best agents from the Force,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere,"

"I intend to do more than that," she said walking away, "pretty soon the experiment will commence. And, guess who's gonna be the guinea pig…"

She smirked evilly as the doors closed behind her.

"She tinks I'm the Agent. I better keep up da act until da real Agent Bunny gets here. I sure hope Lola finds me before dat goil experiments on me," he shuddered at the thought, "that's why I joined PETA."

Outside…

There was a group of guards outside facility putting out the fire caused by the crashing of Lola's ship. They saw no signs of life in the wreckage. They dumped water from small, blue water trucks. Two of the guards were controlling the hose. A shadow passed over them, and they looked up. Next thing they knew a black object crashed into them, rendering them unconscious. The other guards heard the crash, and went to see what happened. They found them on the ground and tried to revive them, and then they were hit hard in the back of the head. They were all knocked out. The object then landed in front of them. It was a seat, equipped with thrusters. And from it, Lola Bunny unbuckled herself and stepped off of it.

"That was close," she said

She then looked at the facilities around her. Her scanner showed her that there were surveillance cameras all over the place. She knew she couldn't fly up there on her chair. She had to go there on foot. She gave her jet one last disappointed glance, before she went to the first, and largest facility.

With the information given to her from her scanner, she was able to sneak past the cameras. There was one guard in gray attire at a side door. She snuck up against the wall, toward him. He didn't hear her or notice her at all. She came from behind him and did the sleeper move on him by karate chopping his neck. He fell into a heap on the ground. She picked him up and flung him into a bush. She picked the lock and entered the facility.

The corridors were large and spacious. There was no place to hide under, nor behind. Lola proceeded with caution towards the north. There were no doors or any other corridor. She kept walking for a few feet until she heard footsteps. She looked around her but there was nothing. She then had an idea. She did a spin change into a guard's outfit. It was gray pants, shirt, and hat. She then pretended to be casually walking by. A group of about three guards came walking towards the south. They glanced at her and saluted her, she saluted back and they continued on their way. Lola picked up the pace and started in the direction they came from.

She reached a 'fork in the road'. She decided to go right. It led to another seemingly endless hallway. As she began walking down it she encountered a large doorway. It had a label next to it, which said 'Control Room'. She approached it and it automatically opened. She saw rows of computers and people working at them. There were guards in the catwalks above her. She stepped inside. No one at the desks even looked up. They were so absorbed in their work. She saw that there were plans of some sort of device. It looked like some sort of a band or collar. There were also blueprints of a building. These blueprints were of The Force Headquarters. They were planning an infiltration of its defenses.

Just then she heard someone over the public announcement…

"All scientists, report to the manufacturing floor NOW!" said the female voice.

Five scientists arose from the largest desk at the front of the room. They exited the room. She followed them. When in the hallway, she followed a few paces behind them. They went into an elevator and went down, she remained outside. Lola observed that they went to the last floor. She looked for the stairs and sure enough, they were around the corner. She walked down the steps.

Upon reaching the last floor, she opened the door slowly. She looked around and saw that the coast was clear. She stepped out and found the elevator. She looked for signs to where the scientists may have gone. She listened closely and heard a low rumble. She followed its source. As she walked down the dark, damp hallway, she came upon a row of glass windows. The rumble was coming from the room on the other side. She looked for a door and found it, but a guard was in front. He saw her.

"Hey, it's about time you got here!" he said, "its your turn to be on watch."

"Right," murmured Lola as she saluted him.

He went away towards the elevator and went up. Lola stood in front of the glass automatic door. She was able to hear everything said inside.

"This is the final product of your research, gentlemen," said the woman, "perfect to your specifications."

The woman was the Jaguar in the red suit.

"Now all that is left is to test it, come with me to the laboratory,"

"But, I already went to the bathroom," said a scientist

"The lab," she said bluntly, "not the lavatory."

"Oh…"

The automatic doors opened and the Jaguar walked past Lola, followed by the scientists. The Jaguar was holding a strange metal collar in her hands. As soon as they were out of sight, Lola went into the room. There was a huge machine in there creating the same strange device. There must have been thousands of them there.

"Whatever this is, it can't be good," said Lola

She looked around and noticed a camera in the room. She looked as casual as possible. She then strolled around the room. While adjusting her hat, she accessed her communicator.

"Computer," she whispered, "install viral program SABOTAGE into the machine."

Lola edged over to the machine and made it seem as though she dropped something. She produced a cable from her sleeve. She found a port in the machine and let the Computer install the program.

_"Download complete,"_ stated the computer

She hid the cable back into her sleeve. She kept walking around and went back outside. She walked down the hallway to where the others went before. As soon as she left, the machine was overloading. It was spitting out those collars by the thousands. They were flying all over the room and crashing into the walls. It was utter chaos.

She kept walking and came upon two large steel doors. There was only a panel near the side. It required identification and a password to open the doors, both of which she did not have. She was about to hack into the security system went she heard commotion from down the corridor. There were guards at the out-of-control manufacturing room.

"What the…" said one

"Somebody get tech support down here!" said the other

"Hey, there was a guard in here, she went that way," said the third who just got off his walkie-talkie.

She heard their footsteps coming closer. She wasn't going to be able to hack the security system. She looked around for a place to hide. She saw a vent above her on the left wall. She took out her gun, put it on silence, and fired on the covering. She caught the covering before it crashed. She swiftly jumped from one corner to the next to reach the vent. She climbed in and silently placed the covering back on. The guards came and found no one there.

"I could've sworn there was somebody here…" murmured the first looking around

"Let's go and check on surveillance," suggested the second

They left back the way they came. Lola followed the vent system to the other side of the door. Inside she made a call on her communicator.

"DJ," said Lola

"Yeah?" answered DJ

"I've infiltrated the place. Something big is going down here,"

"Really? What?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I've stalled them. But I think they're catching on to me, better send back-up before things turn ugly."

"As good as done,"

"Over and out,"

Lola found another covering. She crawled towards it and took it off. She climbed down and saw that she was on the other side of the steel doors. There was a smaller corridor on this side. And further down, she saw another pair of metal doors.

What could be behind those doors?


	6. Global Domination?

**Global Domination?**

Lola changed into her normal, spy attire and continued walking towards the doors. She listened for sounds from the doors and all she heard was nothing. She reached the door and it also had a lock system. She examined the electronic lock.

"Hmm…no port," murmured Lola

Then she heard voices from within the room.

Inside the lab…

"You see, gentlemen, this is the product of your prestigious labor. This will bring us, The Society of the Iron Claw, out from the shadows," said the Jaguar, "with this Claw Collar we will rule the world!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Global domination? Ugh! So what else is new…" she muttered

"And to demonstrate the power of this marvelous device, we have Agent Bunny,"

"Eh, What's up docs?" said Bugs

"He does seem a little tied up at the moment though," said the Jaguar

"Yeah, you should come back later before something bad happens to ya," said Bugs coolly

"You're in no position to make threats, Agent. You just love to hang out here, don't ya?"

"Can't say that I do…"

"Like it or not you're going to put this on NOW!"

"Hell no!" said Lola, "I'm getting in there the old fashioned way!"

The Jaguar had just forced the collar on Bugs' neck when they heard the firing upon the door. Then it crashed inside and atop it was Agent Lola Bunny. She summer salted into the air and landed in front of the Jaguar and gave her a right punch across the face. She stood on the defensive between the Jaguar and Bugs. The Jaguar staggered and looked upon her attacker. Bugs was glad to see his wife.

"Back off my man you wench!" yelled Lola, "Only I'm allowed to have my Bugs in bondage!"

Bugs cocked an eyebrow at her remark.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded the Jaguar

"I'm Agent Bunny of The Force!

"What? But isn't he? But how could you be the Agent?" she said confusedly looking at Lola, then Bugs, then back at her, "But, you're just a cover-girl! A stay-at-home wife!"

"Stay-at-home! Please…" said Lola

"Ugh! How dare you come up in here and do this to ME, Bally Purrson! You shall pay!"

She un-holstered her gun and was about to fire, but Lola was quicker. She took out her own gun and shot Bally's out of her hand.

"You're the one who's going to pay! You should never mess with my family!" yelled Lola still holding up her gun.

"Is that so? Well, you're just in time to witness our experiment!" she said taking out a remote control. She pointed it at Bugs. Then suddenly Bugs yelled in pain, "AHH!"

"Stop it!" said Lola turning around and seeing Bugs' desperation

Then suddenly Bugs stopped. He lifted his head then opened his eyes; they were glowing red!

"What have you done!" said Lola taken aback

"You turned him into a Loonatic!" said a scientist

"No!" said Bally, "he's under my control!"

Bugs clenched his fists and then broke through the bonds holding him against the wall. His movements were swift and robotic.

"Besides allowing me to control his every move, it increases his strength tremendously. Impressive isn't it?" said Bally with an evil smirk

"Bugs! Snap out of it!" said Lola stepping back

"He can't hear you, he's oblivious to you or anyone else except for me. Which can be very bad in a relationship…" she chuckled

"Why you…" said Lola as she was about to fire, but then someone karate-chopped the gun out of her hand. Then the same person grabbed her around her waist. It was Bugs! He lifted her above his head and threw her across the room. Lola flipped around and landed on her feet before she crashed into the floor. She dug in her heels as she skidded across the floor. She looked up with a shocked expression.

"Oh, do forgive your Bugsy…" said Bally with a light chuckle

"I'm not going to hurt you Bugs," said Lola standing up with a firm conviction

"But Bugs has other plans," interrupted Bally

Bugs dashed towards Lola, but Lola dodged him. He came at her again swinging a few punches. Lola was stepping back, trying to dodge or block his painful punches. He then had her against the wall, Bugs tried another punch, he missed her but he succeeded in denting the wall.

"Stop!" pleaded Lola

After the dust cleared, he slowly turned his head towards his target. He came at her again for another round. Lola dodged the attacks but he then grabbed her arm and swung her around over his head. She was sent flying towards a wall. But she flipped around and rebounded off it and came back at Bugs. She grabbed him and pinned him down to the floor. They struggled with each other but Bugs easily gained the upper hand. He pushed her off and then kicked her. She was sent into the air and landed a few feet away from him, with her back on the floor near the edge of the cliff. She could barely move for the wind was knocked out of her.

"You should have him arrested for domestic violence!" laughed Bally

Lola didn't get up, she couldn't get up.

"You see the effect that one Claw Collar has on Bugs. Now imagine thousands of them, a whole army under the control of the Iron Claw. Do you follow me, blondie?" said Bally, "All of the agents of The Force under the Claw's control…we will be invincible! To bad you won't be here to witness that. All right Bugs! Finish her!"

Bugs jumped into the air and was about to deliver the final blow, until Lola found her last bit of strength and rolled out of the way in time to dodge the direct hit. The punch was so intense that it cracked the ground. The crevice grew larger and larger. The ground underneath Bugs and Lola was crumbling. It gave way and they both fell into the abyss.

"Not exactly what I had in mind…"muttered Bally, she then shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh well, whatever works. Come on boys, we got work to do."

She and the scientists left the lab, with the Bunnies presumably dead.

However…

Bugs and Lola were falling with the rocks toward the underground river. They crashed into the water and sank to the bottom. Due to the water, the collar short-circuited on Bugs' neck. His eyes returned to normal and he suddenly caught his breath for he suddenly found himself underwater. He was trying to remember what had happened. He looked around for Lola. He found her; her leg was pinned under a boulder. He swam towards her. She saw him coming. He used his strength to move the boulder off of her. He grabbed a hold of her and swam with her to the surface. They gasped for air upon breaking the surface, and swam towards the bank. They collapsed there on the bank. They stayed there for a moment trying to catch their breath.

"Are you ok?" asked Bugs

"Yeah," answered Lola

"What happened? I can't remember a ting,"

"She had you under mind control. She made you fight her battle. In the fight, the floor gave way and we both fell into the water,"

"I didn't hoit ya, did I?"

"A little…" she winced

"Sorry babe," he said kissing her lips

"I know it wasn't your fault," she whispered

He held her close.

"I was worried about you," said Lola returning the hug.

They then helped each other off of the ground.

"I knew you'd come for me," said Bugs

"Guy like you, how could a girl resist?" she said tickling his chin

They looked up to where they had fallen. Lola then activated her jetpack. She extended her arm towards Bugs.

"Headin' my way?" she said

"Thought you'd never ask," he said taking her hand and hanging on to her

They flew up together and landed on the lab floor. Lola deactivated her pack.

"Hmm, they probably think we're dead," said Lola

"Most likely," added Bugs

"We can use that to our advantage,"

"Da element of surprise, a classic,"

"Right,"

"Anyting in mind?"

"We should get to the control room and destroy their plans,"

"May I ask how?"

"Sure,"

"How?"

"I don't know,"

"Me niddur,"

They looked at each other. Ackward silence…

"We should get to the control room foist," blurted Bugs

"Yeah," agreed Lola

Bugs picked up the gun left by Bally. Bugs and Lola emerged through the lab doors, and came across the original steel doors. Lola used the computer to open the door. They walked swiftly and silently through the corridors, with Lola leading the way back to the control room. They were on their way to the stairs when they were spotted by a group of guards. The guards ran towards them, but Bugs and Lola stood their ground. They easily dodged their assault and began their attack when the guards tried to recover from the miss. Bugs struck two of them with his punches. While Lola high-kicked then swooped kicked another two. The fight was quick and one-sided. The guards were all knocked unconscious. The Bunnies dragged them into the stairwell and left them there hidden away, as so any others won't find them there and call security. They then climbed the stairs back to the main floor. They were about to walk out the door when Lola stopped.

"What is it?" asked Bugs

"We can't just walk in to the control room," responded Lola, "there were a lot of personnel in there. If we just stroll in there, we'll be sitting ducks."

"But we gotta get in dere somehow…" he said rubbing his neck. He then felt that the collar was still on his neck. An idea popped into his head.

"Lo, they don't know dat da collar malfunctioned, right?"

"Right…" she said catching on to his idea

Bugs gave his trademark sly grin as the idea was forming in his head.

"Just tell me where the control room is at, and I'll do the rest…" said Bugs


	7. The Calvary

In case you were wondering...I didn't die. Sorry I couldn't update sooner...**  
**

**The Cavalry**

Inside the control room…

Bally was with the other scientists at the main control board. The scientists were getting rid of the virus that was planted in the machine by Lola. They cringed at the screens and typed constantly. They tried several programs and strategies, until finally there was some progress. Bally stood behind them, observing them.

"Progress report," commanded Bally

"The virus is almost completely deleted," answered a scientist

"How bad where the damages?"

"The collars made as of half an hour ago have all been destroyed, however the majority of the ones made before that time period are still intact,"

"Still not good enough…the big guy himself expects the last phase of the plan to be complete by tonight," she said, "and if we don't, it's my neck. And if I go, I'm dragging you all down with me."

The scientists gulped, and continued working rigorously. Just then the doors opened and Bugs emerged through the doors. He walked in like a robot, swift and rigid; he made his eyes glow red by simply rubbing his eyes beforehand. Eh, it's a toon thing…

"Hey? Aren't you supposed to be road kill?" asked Bally confusedly

Bugs made no response.

"Hmm, I guess you survived. That collar IS amazing," she concluded

She turned back and focused on the screens. Bugs was making his way towards the screens. When suddenly a large figure came onto the screen. It was large and shadowy. The silhouette was that of a man, but he had pointy ears at the top of his head. He then spoke.

"Ms. Purrson, what is taking so long?" it said in a deep, creepy voice that paralyzed the room

"Umm…we're experiencing some technical difficulties," she answered nervously

"Difficulties? You know how I feel about difficulties, Ms.Purrson…"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Who is that?" he said referring to Bugs, who stopped moving when all eyes were on him.

"That's our…test subject! See how he's controlled by the collar?" said Bally quickly

Then Bally took out the controller and pressed a button. Bugs did the first thing that came to his mind to protect his cover…. he did the Robot.

"Domo origato, Mister Roboto…Domo," said Bugs stiffly as he danced

Bally and the scientists looked confused, but that was short lived when the shadow spoke.

"Enough with the games Purrson! ALL OF YOU! GET THE PLAN UNDERWAY!"

All of the workers frantically went back to the computers and worked twice as fast.

Bugs stopped dancing, letting out an internal sigh of relief, and made his way towards the screen. Bally took note of him then approached him.

"I didn't tell you to dance," said Bally eyeing him suspiciously, "something must be wrong with you."

"Malfunction! Malfunction!" blurted Bugs suddenly

He spun around and slammed his fists onto the controls. He then ran all over the place, knocking scientist off their chairs and bumping into guards.

"Stop him!" yelled Bally, "he's out of control!"

The guards on the bottom level tried to stop him, but Bugs had other plans. Bugs did a spin change into his bullfighter outfit and used his cape to dodge a guard and make him run into another.

"Olé!" said Bugs as he swung his cape back around.

Then two others came at him so Bugs did another spin-change into his boxer outfit. He gave a right cross to one guard and a left uppercut to the other. Another guard came from behind Bugs; he jumped on him and had his head in a headlock. Bugs did all he could to shake him off, but in the guards' frantic attempt to keep hold, bit Bugs' ear. "Yeow!" yelped Bugs. Bugs took of his gloves and grabbed the guy and tossed him off. "No Tyson moves allowed!" yelled Bugs, "But The Rock moves are!" Bugs slammed him to the ground.

A group of three guards tried their luck against Bugs. Bugs did a spin-change for the third time. The guards stood in amazement as they saw Bugs turn into a French Can-Can girl. Bugs lifted his skirt and Can-Can kicked each one of them where it REALLY hurts. Their eyes bugged out and they collapsed to the floor. "Woo!" cheered Bugs as he did a high kick in a victory pose.

"Don't just stand there! Shoot him!" yelled Bally to the other guards

The guards in the uppermost level of the control room then took out their guns and were about to fire on Bugs when suddenly a surge of electricity hit the lights and they were all blown out.

"Hold your fire!" yelled Bally, "Turn on the generators!"

After a few seconds the lights came slowly back from the back-up system. The lights were dim, but enough to see around oneself. She looked around, but Bugs was gone.

"Where did he go?" she asked out loud, "guards! Search the facility!"

The guards within the room gathered their guns and ran towards the door. When it opened…

"Surprise!" yelled Lola as she did a flying kick towards the first two guards and the others fell back in a domino effect. She jumped over them and landed in the center of the room.

"What the…" muttered Bally as she saw Lola there. But that was all she could say before Lola gave her a right punch. She fell to the ground.

"You know, for the protagonist, you sure do a lot of unfair sneak attacks," said Bally as she struggled to her feet

"Me unfair? Oh, like you never kicked anyone when they were down…" said Lola folding her arms, "actually…now that I think of it… you haven't been doing much of your own fighting have you?"

"You're really getting on my nerves…" she said as she lunged at Lola.

Lola easily dodged her then kicked her down. Bally got up and tried again. This time she began throwing punches. Lola dodged and blocked a few while getting in a few punches of her own. Bally took the punches, but kept going at it. The fight was really one-sided…

"I can see why you have others fight your battles," said Lola putting her hands on her hips, as Bally was trying to catch her breath. Bally turned towards Lola, glaring at her constantly as she heaved.

"Grr…GET HER!" she commanded

Finally, the guards got up from their predicament and helped Bally in her fight. The first few guards tried to grab her, but Lola dropped to the ground and swooped kicked them. She then jumped up and punched the others coming her way. A few of the remaining guards decided to try a tackle, "2-42 3-19 hut hut!" they yelled. But Lola did some back flips to dodge their assault. She landed atop one of the large supercomputers, causing the would-be football players to crash their heads into it.

"That's why they wear helmets…" said Lola

The last of the guards pointed their weapons at her. She looked at them and showed no emotion in her expression, which made them nervous. Bally mistook it for shock.

"You have no place to go, its over!" said Bally feeling victorious

"That's what you think…" said Lola confidently

Lola took out strange weapons from the pouch on her belt. They were little metal spheres. Bally ordered an attack, but Lola easily dodged the bullets by flipping over their heads. While in the air, she threw the spheres at the computers. Upon contact, they dispersed surges of electricity. They fried the system, along with all the plans of the Iron Claw. The computers exploded and sparks were flying all the way to the ceiling.

"No!" yelled Bally as she shielded her face. Bally tried to stop her, but Lola threw one of the spheres at Bally's feet and it sent electricity through her body. The guards tried to attack, but Lola disposed of them in the same manner.

"I know you're shocked about the sudden turn of events, but I really have to be going now. Ciao!" said Lola as she ran out the door. Outside Bugs was waiting for her and they both ran together down the corridor.

Bally struggled to her feet and went towards a panel at the nearby wall. She lifted the covering and hit the red alarm button.

"Security Breech!" sounded the alarm.

Bugs and Lola were still running, trying to find a way out, when the white lights turned into red sirens. They finally found a door but as they came near it, a metal door swooped in from the opening above the doorway and sealed them inside. The sounds of footsteps were coming closer and faster towards them. Bugs and Lola kept running to find another way out. For all they ran, the exits were sealing up, trapping them inside.

In the Control Room…

Bally was monitoring the situation. She grinned evilly as she watched Lola and Bugs struggling to find an exit. Her expression soon changed when the screen changed its image, to that of her boss.

"Purrson! What's going on!" he yelled

"Uh…." She muttered wide-eyed

"Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open! ANSWER ME!"

"The rabbits…. they…. she…. an Agent…" she said trying to explain

"PURRSON!"

"AGENT BUNNY OF THE FORCE CAME HERE AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" blurted Bally then quickly covered her mouth before she said anything else.

"You know how I feel about failure, Purrson…"

"But it wasn't my fault! It was all that Bunny's fault!" She said with tears swelling in her eyes, begging him to understand

"Cut the crap, Purrson. You know what…cut the whole thing. I'm scrapping this plan,"

"So I'm off the hook?" she said hopefully

"No. I'm destroying everything that has to do with plan 'Claw Collar'. And I do mean EVERYTHING!"

"Huh?"

The screen went black and in the center appeared in red, '_5:00_'.

The alarm voice then sounded, "Caution: Facility will self-destruct in five minutes."

The seconds started counting down. Then bellow the counter appeared a message:

_Have a nice day, Purrson_

Bally backed away slowly from the screen, astonished.

"How dare he…" she whispered

Meanwhile…

Lola and Bugs were trying even harder to find a way out, since they heard that announcement of self-destruction. When they turned a corner, a whole group of guards was waiting for them. They fired upon our duo, so they hid back behind the corner.

"Cover me," said Lola

"Gotcha," answered Bugs

Lola jumped from out the corner and took some shots upon the group. Five fell to the ground. They fired upon her, then that was when Bugs shot back at them with his gun. The guards were soon out. Bugs and Lola made it past them, down that corridor.

_2:46  
_

When they continued running, they found a set of stairs. It went from the basement, all the way to the top of the building. The staircase itself spiraled within the circular shaped stairwell. Up was their best bet, so Lola activated her jetpack. Bugs held on to her and they both went flying up. There was a glass window at the very top, which looked onto the sky. That was their escape!

_1:28_

Suddenly, more guards appeared at the bottom. They began firing upon them. Lola spun around to dodge the shots while Bugs fired back on them. The guard's shots hit the glass and it broke. The pieces were falling down, but Lola hid underneath the stairs to avoid them. They reappeared from underneath and continued flying upwards.

Lola looked back, "Hey! Thanks for saying us the trouble of having to break through it!"

The guards then looked at each other, with a 'doh!' expression on their faces.

"Why the heck are we still here? This place is gonna blow!" said one of them finally realizing the bigger picture

They all ran for their lives.

_0:10_

_0:09_

_0:08 _

_0:07_

_0:06_

_0:05_

_0:04_

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

_0:00_

Sections of the facility began to explode. Random explosions were overtaking the main facility. The heat was rising and the fires and explosions were spreading through the entire structure of the facility, causing a chain-reaction. Lola and Bugs narrowly escaped the flames and cinders as they emerged through their makeshift exit.

"Phew…" sighed Bugs and Lola as they looked back at what could have been their end

Then suddenly, mini-fighter jets appeared from the neighboring facilities. They were smaller in comparison to the other jets, and carried smaller artillery. Yet they moved as fast as normal jets. They flew towards them in battle formation.

"Oh, crud…" muttered Bugs and Lola simultaneously

They knew they couldn't out-fly a jet on the jetpack. They were at an obvious disadvantage. So they flew down towards the forest, hoping to lose them among the trees. The jets followed them, firing upon them. The plan, however, wasn't working. To their surprise, the jets were able to maneuver through the trees with minimal difficulty. They were still firing upon Bugs and Lola.

Once the trees became less dense, one of the jets landed a shot on Lola's jetpack. It caught on fire and they were losing altitude. Lola released herself from the jetpack just as the gasoline ignited. They crashed into the clearing; Bugs landed a few feet away from Lola. The mini-fighter jets reversed their thrusters and began to hover in the air. They surrounded above them in a circle closing off all means of escape. Bugs was the first to recover, he went over to Lola, whom also revived from the fall. They were on the ground, looking upon their capturers. They held each other, as they glared with worry at their capturers. It seemed like the end when suddenly…

A mini-fighter jet blew up and crashed to the ground. Suddenly the others gave off explosions and crashed to the ground as well. Bugs and Lola looked up even further. There was a sight for sore eyes! The Force had sent back up!

One of the jets landed on the ground, near Bugs and Lola. The cockpit opened up and the pilot emerged from it.

"DJ!" exclaimed Bugs and Lola

"Hey guys! Hope we're not too late…" he said looking around sternly, which is difficult since he has such a pretty boy face...

"No way, doc" said Bugs

"You're right on time!" said Lola

"Let's go foil their plans!" said DJ

"Eh, we did most of da foilin' already," said Bugs

"What? Then what're we gonna do with all these guns?" said DJ disappointedly pointing to the weapons on the jets

"Well…you can blow stuff up!" suggested Lola

"I love blowing stuff up! Yay! Let's go!" said DJ eagerly

DJ, Bugs, and Lola got into the jet. DJ adjusted the second seat, moving it further back, allowing a third seat to fit there. They got in, with DJ as the pilot, Lola in the second seat, and Bugs in the third. They then flew into the air. Then all the other Force jets got into formation. They flew towards one of the facilities and fired upon it. Personnel evacuated the facility as it was bombarded. Enemy jets were appearing everywhere, challenging the force. DJ flew his jet toward one of the facilities, armed and ready to fire.

DJ smirked evilly, well…more like the smile a kid makes when they're about to do the 'fatality' in Mortal Kombat. "You want some of this?" he said. He fired like a maniac and he most definetly hit his mark. The facility blew up and the flames went into the air. He brought up the jet to a hovering position over his little bonfire. DJ smiled, the kid just pulled off the code without missing a button. "Woo hoo!" yelled DJ. Bugs and Lola had sticks over the side, roasting marshmallows.

"He hangs out wit Daffy way too much," said Bugs

"Uh huh," said Lola as she blew out her burning marshmallow

Just then the Boss, that of the Force, appeared on DJ's screen.

"C'mon you three! Quit foolin' around! Finish the job!" he yelled

"Yes sir!" said DJ

The rest of the force destroyed the remaining facilities. Each of the islands of the archipelego had a large fire burning. The Force kept attacking until there was nothing left of the Iron Claw. When it was over, they gathered their bearings and headed back to the States.

"That was awesome!" said DJ

"Yeah, nice firing dere, doc," said Bugs relaxing in his seat

"Thanks!"

"What a relief that its over…" said Lola laying back in her seat

"Hey you guys, wanna hear some music?" said DJ

"Sure…" answered the Bunnies

DJ then put on the stereo. He played 'Imagine' by John Lennon. Bugs and Lola that it was weird DJ would play souch a peace-loving song after he…well you know. It was a pleasant tune until…

"Imagine all the people,

Living for today Ahaha," vocalized DJ, quite badly I might add.

Bugs and Lola cringed and slouched in their seats.

"It's gonna be a long flight…." they muttered

Meanwhile…in a Chuck E. Cheeses

Gladys had invited the kids to a whole day eating pizza and playing games. Fun grandma, dontcha think? Tanya was enjoying her third slice of veggie pizza, with Gladys sitting across from her. Sean had gone off on his own.

"Are you having fun?" asked Gladys to her granddaughter

"I sure am!" said Tanya before taking another bite

"I'm glad," Gladys then looked around, "have you seen your brother?"

"I..nn…ow" said Tanya with a mouthful

"Oreo? But we already bought some,"

Tanya shook her head. She swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I said 'I don't know,'" said Tanya wiping her face

"Use a napkin,"

Tanya took one and obeyed.

"I'll go look for him!" said Tanya getting up

"I'll come with you," said Gladys

"If I know Sean, he's probably at the arcade playing games without me,"

Which was exactly what the little gray rabbit was doing. He was playing 'Shoot the Hoops'. A crowd of children had formed around him as he played. He was concentrated on the basketball and the hoop. He looked up then down. Gripped the basketball then made the shot. Swoosh! He got another perfect score.

Gladys had a hard time keeping up with the agile little Tanya. She got separated from her and was looking for her among the racing games, where she had lost her. Tanya, on the other hand, had spotted her brother.

"Hey Sean, whatcha doin'?" she asked with a smirk as she snuck up behind him

Sean almost jumped. He turned around and saw his sister, grinning at him.

"I'm shooting baskets," he answered annoyed looking back at the hoop.

"Obviously," she said putting her hands on her hips, "grandma's looking for you."

"I'm almost done, I still have one more shot left,"

"Wow, did you win all of those?" she asked gazing at the baskets full of tickets.

"Yup, I'm gonna win that skateboard with the flames on it,"

"Awesome,"

"I just need to make this last shot,"

Sean got into position. The children around him grew quiet. He then exhaled as he released the ball. It went into the air and headed for the backboard. It bounced off the board and into the hoop.

"Yay!" cheered the children

"You did it!" cheered Tanya

Gladys faintly heard Tanya's voice in the crowd and headed in that direction, trying to get past all the commotion of the kids playing. Just then she saw a group of men pass by, dressed in black suits. She thought that was odd. She kept searching for her grandkids.

"Tanya? Sean?" she called out

She turned the corner at the Whack-a-Moles and found a basketball roll to her feet. She looked around and saw the hoops, the baskets with tickets, but no Sean nor Tanya. She looked around frantically. She caught a glimpse of the men in black suits walking out the doors with two children.

"Hey!" she called as she ran towards them

She emerged through the doors and saw a black SUV burning rubber as it exited the parking lot.

"NOO!" she screamed as she lost sight of the car as it turned a corner

"TANYA! SEAN!"


	8. Of Course You Realize

**Of Course You Realize…**

It's been 5 agonizing hours in the plane. DJ had been singing throughout the whole trip. Bugs and Lola were losing their patience. Within their minds they were having a debate. They wanted to shut him up, but then again he did save their lives. But then came the last straw…

"Eres tu! Eres tu! Como el agua de mi fuente!" sang DJ the Mocedades song in a high-pitched voice

Bugs and Lola covered their ears in pain and winced.

"Ehh…" muttered Lola

"If Speedy were here…he'd beat him up for disgracin' his language…" said Bugs as he gritted his teeth

"Then let's do Speedy a favor and put the ol' dog out of his misery…" said Lola

Bugs and Lola climbed out of their seats and stood over DJ's head; DJ was still busy hearing himself sing. They were about to whack him with a mallet, when the Boss appeared on the screen.

"What are you doing?" asked the Boss

DJ looked at the screen then looked above him. Bugs and Lola looked back and chuckled nervously. They jumped back into their respective seats.

"Nothing…" said the Bunnies innocently

"Sure…" said the Boss

"What's going on?" asked DJ "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid so," said the Boss, "we did NOT wipe out the Iron Claw."

"What? But we left that place in ruin!"

"You made sure of that," said Lola

"Yeah, dat was overkill, DJ," added Bugs

"We did not get the leader himself, he was not at that facility," said the Boss

"You mean there are more Iron Claw bases?" asked Lola

"Unfortunately, yes," answered the Boss

"Well, what should we do?" asked DJ

"You're going to have to go to that base and destroy it,"

"Well, good luck with that," said Lola

"Huh?" asked the guys

"Look, it's been a long day and I'm tired," she said, "I need to go pick up the kids. I can't leave them with my mother all day."

"Umm...about that…" said the Boss

Lola raised her eyebrows and sat up in her chair. Bugs also grew tense. They waited for him to elaborate on what he meant.

"It's not easy for me to say this…but…they've been kidnapped," he said seriously

"WHAT!" they yelled simultaneously with anger and worry in their voices

"It was the work of the Iron Claw. Your mother called the police and she reported that men in black suits took Sean and Tanya off the premises," said the Boss sternly, "so you see, you have no choice."

"I…can't believe this," said Lola, "not my babies! No!"

"They're not gonna get away with this!" said Bugs as he clenched his fist

"They're going down!" said DJ

"Alright…so…" began the Boss before being cut off by static. The image became blurry and it refocused into the shape of the Boss of the Iron Claw.

"Who are you? And how did you get this frequency?" asked DJ

The shadow let out a chuckle, bearing his teeth as he laughed.

"I am the Leader of the Iron Claw," he said

"You! What have you done with Sean and Tanya!" demanded Lola

"Oh, the little tykes? They're here, with me,"

"Dey better be OK!" said Bugs sternly

"Oh, they are. But for how long is up to you!"

Just then the image changed to that of a holding cell. Behind the energized bars, were two unconscious little rabbits, Tanya and Sean. Bugs and Lola grew even more concerned. The image changed back.

"So you Agent Bunny, arrive to these coordinates which I'm sending now. I'll be waiting…" he said before the image disappeared. Just then their Boss reappeared on the screen.

"What just happened?" said the Boss

"He wants us to find him?" said DJ as he glanced at the coordinates

"Correction, he wants ME to find him," said Lola

"Lola, it's an obvious trap," said Bugs

"I know, but what else can we do?"

"We can go there and blow everything up!" said DJ

"And blow up da kids in da process, I don't tink so!" said Bugs

"So you see we have no choice, but to play by his rules," said Lola

"Excuse me! Last time I checked, I was still the Boss!" said the Boss angrily

"Yeah? So?"

"SO! I say we, the Force, go and stop this evil plot!"

"But what about the kids!"

"What's more important? The fate of the entire world, or your kids?"

"What? What kind of a choice is that?"

"The world comes first!" he said while he gave DJ a secretive look

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch! I'll…" said Lola before she was tied down to her seat by the automated seatbelt, "HEY!"

"Sorry Lola," said DJ as he finished typing his command to his Comp on his arm communicator.

"I'm not going to let you go renegade spy again. You'll cost us the entire mission, just for your womanly instincts!" yelled the Boss before he cut off the transmission.

"Grrr!" she muttered, "let me go!"

"Sorry, but I can't. Orders are orders," said DJ

"How could you let him do that?"

"Look, he has a point. We have to look at the bigger picture! It's for your own good! Tell her, Bugs!"

"I know we have to save da woild! But we also have to save da kids! Aren't dey part of dis world, too?"

"Yeah, but if we let her go, she could jeopardize the mission by being selfish!"

"She would do da right ting!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I have to obey the orders, alright!"

"Why can't you make decisions for yourself?"

"I'm sorry…" said DJ remaining silent and activating the thrusters.

Tensions were high as they were on their way to the base.

Elsewhere…

The two young bunnies were within the underground holding cell. Unbeknownst to them, they were being held in the foundations of a large, old structure. A structure being used by the last remaining members of the Iron Claw, who were still plotting and conspiring for the domination of the entire globe. Inside the cell, Sean had just woken up.

"Huh? Where am I?" he said rubbing his forehead

His vision focused and he saw the stone walls around him and the energy prison bars that enclosed him in half of the room. "Grandma?" he let out in a whisper. He then looked next to him and saw his sister, Tanya.

"Hey Tanya! Wake up!" he said nudging her shoulder. She stirred. "Are you ok?"

"What? Where are we?" she asked as she came to

"I dunno,"

"What happened? Last thing I remember was being at Chuck E. Cheeses when those weirdoes came up to us,"

"I don't like this at all…" said Sean trailing off in thought

They stood up from the floor. Sean approached the bars and as soon as he touched them, he was thrown back with force to the floor.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," said a voice from the shadows

Tanya and Sean were silent. Tanya moved over to where Sean was, in part to help him up and in part from fear of the mysterious figure. From the shadows emerged a serious looking fox. He had maroon colored fur and piercing brownish yellowish eyes. He had an impressive figure, that he would have been mistaken for a young man if it were not for the lines on his face that tell the truth of his old age. He was dressed in a sleek business suit. Behind him were two goons, dressed in simple suits.

"Who are you!" demanded Sean

"Such rudeness…" said the fox folding his arms, "I won't tell you unless you ask nicely."

"Why should I?"

"Who has the upper hand?" he said as his goons pointed their guns at the children. They were silent.

"Umm, who are you, mister?" said Tanya trying to be really sweet and keep her calm

"Why, my name is Roadster McFox, little lady. I shall be your host today,"

"Mister McFox, may I ask why have you brought us here?"

"Yes you may,"

"Why have you brought us here?"

"You see, I need to have something valuable; an object of high stakes in order to do business with the top agent of the Force. And I really was fortunate. I have two."

"Object of high stakes? Top agent of the Force? Speak English!" yelled the frustrated Sean

"SILENCE, BRAT!" yelled McFox

Everyone held their breath after McFox's outburst. Then McFox spoke again.

"Agent Bunny is coming here to save you two, her DARLING children. Which is exactly what I want her to do…" he said as he turned around to leave the room

"Mom? A secret agent?" said Sean in wonder

"What are you going to do!" said Tanya becoming angry

"Why, I'm going to set the bait for my little trap," he said starting to laugh sinisterly

He and his goons left the room. The children were astounded.

"Mom's in trouble!" exclaimed Tanya

"But how's it that mom's a secret agent? What's going on?"

"I dunno…" she said shrugging her shoulders "But I think it has something to do with that guy I saw in the house earlier and why mom made us go with grandma today."

"What guy?"

"Some guy that pretended to be dad today,"

"Posers…" muttered Sean

"We have to do something,"

"I still can't believe that mom's a secret agent!" said Sean, still in surprise, "Awesome! She gets to use cool gadgets and other stuff to beat up bad guys!"

Tanya looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What? You knew?" he asked

"Umm…maybe…" she said looking away

"And you didn't tell me? Why?"

"Cause you're a kid,"

"And what are you!" he said becoming angry

"Older than you!"

"Two minutes older, big deal!"

"Argh! Forget it! We have bigger things to worry about,"

They both calmed down a little.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked becoming serious

"We gotta get out of here!"

"But how?"

"I... I have no idea…" said Tanya in a concerned tone

"I wish mom and dad were here,"

"Me too,"

Meanwhile…

It was getting well into the evening when the armada of jet planes was approaching the coordinates that were unusually provided for them. They led to a secluded place off in the Appalachian Mountains. Oddly enough, in this certain isolated region of the mountains existed a stone castle. It had four towers on the four corners. The outer walls were thick. There was a courtyard that led to the interior structure. The inner fortress had two tall towers and one large tower in the center. It was mounted on a cliff with virtually no way to reach it on foot or ground vehicle. However, it was very vulnerable to an aerial attack. Or so it seemed…

"Alright, execute plan delta!" commanded DJ via his communicator to the others. The planes formed a triangle shape and opened fire. To their surprise, the shots were reflected by an invisible barrier. "What?" exclaimed DJ as he avoided the rebounded shots

Just then from the towers on the outer walls, machine guns appeared from out of their floors. They were shaped like arrow heads, mounted on a swiveling platform. There was a thug manning each of the guns and they began to open fire on the Force. They took evasive maneuvers and tried a counterattack, but they were rebounded once again by the barrier. They were being shot at, with no way of shooting back. DJ was becoming nervous, which was the exact opportunity someone needed…

"Alright computer," whispered Lola, "get me a jetpack and anything else DJ may have in his arsenal. He usually gets the new stuff before I do."

"_I can't break through. His Comp is blocking me from his system,"_ answered the computer

"Then execute program FLIRT,"  
Within the system, Computer came up to Comp. Comp was a green, male face on screen. Computer then began to run the program.

"_Hey there big boy…"_ she said seductively

Comp saw her and cocked an eyebrow.

"_Why don't you and me make sparks fly?"_

He smiled a goofy, DJ-type smile. She gave him a kiss and he went haywire.

"_Woo hoo!" _he cheered

"Whoa, you go girl," whispered Lola

"_Thanks,"_ said Computer

The Computer searched for weapons in DJ's inventory. She found two jetpacks, an energy shield, and an interesting new gadget. She appeared on Lola's communicator again.

"_This is what he has,"_ she said showing her an image of each of the items, "_he has this new jetpack which is faster than your old one."_

"Nice,"

"_And this arm band forms an energy shield when activated,"_

"Sweet,"

"_And this interesting little gizmo is an energy field projector. It forms a sphere of energy that can be used to protect yourself from bullets, laser beams, you name it. It only allows air to pass through. It can only be deactivated by the controls on the communicators belonging to the Force. It's also effective as a way to transport captures when you forget your handcuffs,"_

"Yeah that always happens to me. I always leave mine in my bedroom…"

"_What?"_

"Uh, never mind,"

The jets were still having problems with the Iron Claw defenses. DJ was having major difficulty and his wing was hit by a laser. The jet was spinning out of control, the three passengers had to eject in their jet-propelled seats. The jet crashed into the valley of the mountains. As they were heading for the ground, DJ and Bugs were looking around but they couldn't find Lola.

"Where did she go?" asked DJ

"Dere!" pointed Bugs

Lola was flying towards the castle. DJ and Bugs flew after her. She was using her scanner to try to find an opening in the barrier. Little did she know someone was watching her…

From the control room in the upper-most tower, McFox saw Lola heading towards the castle.

"Let her in," he commanded

"Yes sir," answered a goon

"Why are you letting her in? You should just destroy her now and be done with it," said a young fox

"Now where would the fun be in that, Conner?" asked McFox

Conner was a dark orange fox. He had a mesh of red hair on his head and his eyes where light brown. He was dressed in a business suit; however he carried a laser gun on his holster.

"She could be useful for us. But we have to test her metal,"

"But what if she dies?"

"Then she isn't Iron Claw material. Don't worry, either way you'll get your chance to test your skills,"

Then from the door, came a dumb-looking, orange-brown puma.

"Pete Puma! Reporting for duty! A-heeeeee!" he said excitedly

"Pete? What are you doing up here?" said Conner

"I came for my big assignment like you promised me,"

"Assignment?" asked McFox

"Yeah, a special assignment just for you," responded Conner to Pete, giving McFox a wink. Conner put his hand around Pete and began to walk with him out of the control room.

"This time, it isn't getting coffee," began explaining Conner

"How many lumps?" asked Pete

"I said it's NOT getting coffee,"

"Sorry, old habit,"

"You have to go down to the dungeons and guard the prisoners,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"A-heeee!"

Meanwhile….

"C'mon! C'mon! There's gotta be a way in!" said Lola becoming frustrated

She had to get in there before DJ got to her. She then picked up an open spot on her scanner. She looked for it and it became larger as she came closer and closer to it. She flew safely through it. And as soon as she passed through, it sealed up again.

"Hey! What are you doing?" demanded DJ as he called her on the communicator

"What does it look like? I'm infiltrating this place," answered Lola

"Get back here!"

"I wouldn't even if I could,"

"What!"

"Look out!"

DJ crashed into the barrier and was thrown to the ground. Bugs approached the barrier but stopped before he touched it. Lola approached the barrier as well.

"Lola…" began Bugs

"Bugs…I have to do this," said Lola

"I know, be careful,"

"Always,"

She blew him a kiss before heading towards the castle.

"I'm sorry Boss and you too DJ," she thought, "but I must do this. The Iron Claw dared to mess with my husband and now my kids. Of course they realize this means WAR!"

With that firm conviction, Lola jumped off the slow moving seat and activated her jetpack. She flew towards the main tower, determined to kick some….buttocks.

"Make sure she goes through the front door," commanded McFox to his henchmen

As Lola was flying, a machine gun opened fire at her. Lola used her laser gun to cancel out the shots and to shoot back at the gun. She managed to damage the machine gun enough for it to be useless, she continued towards the tower. Just then a green bubble was heading her way from the ground. She saw it and dodged it, but it came at her again. She flew but it was getting faster and catching up to her. She made a nose dive to the ground to try to give it the slip, but it still followed her. She pulled up and went through the front gate. As she passed through, the bubble stopped at the entrance. It disappeared in a surge of energy and the front gate closed in front of her.

"It wanted me to come here," thought Lola

She looked around the dark corridor. It was suspiciously still and silent. On high guard, she continued walking through.

"Let's see if she really is the top agent of the Force," said McFox activating the trap

The lights turned on suddenly and arrow slits from the walls and ceilings opened up. From them appeared some laser guns. Lola then began running towards the other side. Random patterns of beams were shot at her from all angles. She used her gymnastic skills to avoid the shots. She then saw that the exit she was running towards was sealed. Just then the lasers stopped firing for a second. Lola noted that they were all gathering energy to release one final massive blast at the same time.

"Now!" commanded McFox.

All the guns fired at the same time. A bright green light filled the room, followed by a cloud of smoke.

"Oh well," said McFox believing that he had destroyed her. "They just don't train them like they used to…wait a minute!"

From the smoke a bright blue bubble was shinning. It moved and inside it was Lola Bunny, perfectly unharmed. She walked towards the sealed door, which had been weakened by the blast, and used a high kick to break it down. She deactivated the bubble and continued through the door.

"Wow, not bad," muttered McFox, "She seems to have similar technology to mine."

Conner was not as impressed; he simply humphed at the screen. McFox, on the other hand, was beginning to really like his game.

"Let's see if she handle the next challenge," he said, grinning evilly


	9. Meeting the Challenges

**Meeting the Challenges**

Within the holding cell, Sean and Tanya were trying to find a way to escape. They found the source of bars to be where the bars met the wall on one end.

"We need to block these laser things," said Sean

"Or…we could deflect it," said Tanya taking out a mirror

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it in mom's room,"

"Oh, I'm tellin'…"

"You wanna get out of here or what?"

"Well? What are you waiting for!"

Tanya then used the mirror to deflect one of the beams. She saw some sort of control box near the entrance of the room. She figured it to be the controls for the cell's bars. She tried to aim for it, but as she was passing the beam over the door, it opened. Next the kids heard a scream and the sound of someone falling backwards.

"Yeow!" it said

"I have an idea!" said Sean "deflect the beam again."

Tanya did so. Sean took a few steps back then ran towards the bars; he jumped up and managed to go through the space created by the deflected beam. He landed safely on the other side.

"What about me?" asked Tanya

"Don't worry; I saw something like this in one of dad's cartoons once. Just play along,"

Pete then came through the door, with his new sizzling crew cut.

"Hey! Who did this to me? Which one of you…hey? What are you doing out of your cage?" asked Pete noticing Sean

"Me? I'm not out of the cage; she's out of the cage,"

"Huh?"

"No I'm not, you're out of the cage," said Tanya

"No you are,"

"No you are"

"Wait just a minute!" said Pete "I know what you're trying to do! Well I'm not falling for it. A-heee!" Pete felt confident walking over to the box. He deactivated the bars then went over to Tanya and pushed her out of the cage, while he himself walked in.

"Can you press that button for me, please?" he said

"This one?" asked Sean pointing toward a red button in the control box

"Yup,"

Sean pressed it and the bars were activated again.

"You thought you could trick ol' Pete, didn't ya? But I'm just too smart for ya…a-heee!"

"Yeah, he's way too smart for us," said Sean with a grin

"Oh boo hoo! Now I'll never see my family again! Boo hoo hoo!" said Tanya beginning to walk out the door

"See ya 'round Einstein!" called Sean as he went with her

Both Sean and Tanya then ran out the door.

"Byeeeee! Wait! Who's Einstein?" asked Pete dumbfounded

Meanwhile…

Lola walked into the courtyard. It was open air and there were stables adjacent to the walls. From these stables, three huge robotic knights then appeared through them. They were each mounted on an equally large robotic horse. The first one charged at her. Lola took out her gun and pulled the trigger but it wouldn't work. Lola had to jump out of the way before being impaled by its spear. She then tried to use her scanner to detect its weak spot, but it wasn't working either.

"They must be emitting some sort of frequency that blocks out my weapons and gadgets," thought Lola, "I'm gonna have to take it out, old school."

The Robot Knight came at her again. Instead of running away, Lola ran towards it. She jumped up and sent a kick across its face. Its head started spinning round and round. It was dizzy and tried to locate Lola. It looked around and detected her to be underneath the horse. It then swung its spear underneath the horse. Lola jumped out from under there, in time for the robot to knock the horse off its legs. They crashed to the ground. Lola jumped up and landed on the robot's face. Lola was making funny faces at it. The robot glared and grabbed the spear. It swung the spear, but Lola jumped out of the way. The robot hit itself square on the head. It swayed a little before it fell to the ground.

The other two robots came at her at once. One charged at her from her left, with its spiked ball and chain twirling over its head. The other was swinging its battle axe, coming at her from her opposite side. Lola simply stood there, with her hands on her hips. And at the last possible moment, she did a series of back flips to dodge them. The Robot Knights had too much momentum and couldn't stop in time. They both crashed into each other, one with its helmet cut open by the axe and the other with its helmet crushed by the spiked ball. They both collapsed to the ground. Lola dusted her hands and continued walking towards the main tower.

From the control room…

"She's good," said McFox, "Alright boys, you're up next. And Conner, don't be too rough."

"Yeah right," answered Conner as he left the room

Lola walked into the main structure. Her scanner was working again and she saw no signs of traps in the main hall. She kept going, searching for a way to get to the dungeons. She found a large set of doors and walked through. She was in the large dining hall of the castle. It had three long tables and a grand main table at the front. The tables were set already with plates, cups, and other utensils. There were many chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and tapestries hanging from the walls. There was a huge tapestry behind the main table with the logo of the Iron Claw, which was a silhouette of a paw with exposed claws against a red background. Against the walls there were sets of decorative armored knights with medieval weapons. She walked in further; then suddenly the doors closed behind her. She turned around and saw two men in business suits standing in front of the door. She heard another sound and looked around and saw that others had begun to appear around her. They formed a circle around her.

"Hello nurse!" said one of the guys

"Our next victim's a major hottie," said another

"Sorry boys, but I don't have time to deal with you," said Lola unimpressed, taking a step toward a door she saw at the opposite end of the hall. One of the guys stood in front of her.

"Where ya going, doll?" he said

"Doll!"

Next thing that guy knew was that he was flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

"Don't ever call me doll!" she threatened

The others commenced their attack. Lola dodged a punch, grabbed the guy's arm, flung him around and hit four others as she sent him flying. Two came at her at once so Lola jumped up and kicked them in the face at the same time. She jumped up again and did a roundhouse kick to dispose of two other foes. Seeing that they couldn't take her in hand to hand combat (or foot to face combat), the other goons began taking the weapons from the armored knights. Lola then had to take evasive maneuvers. One of them came at her with a mace. Lola ducked the first swing then rolled over to avoid being pounded. She rolled under one of the tables. The goon used all of his strength and brought the mace down hard on the table. Lola had moved further up the table to avoid being crushed. The goons then worked together to overturn the table.

Lola had moved away from that table. They looked around and saw her at the other table. She began throwing plates like frisbees and knocked a few goons out. Next she took a few knives and threw them at the goons. She pinned four goons from their suits to the wall behind them. The others then tried the same moves on her. Lola jumped up and bounced off one of the goons and hung to a tapestry. She climbed up it and jumped to one of the chandeliers. Some of the goons tried to reach her by doing what she did, while others threw their weapons to try to hit her. Lola swung the chandelier to avoid the projectiles. However she stuck out her hand to catch a sword that had been thrown. She sliced through the rope holding the chandelier and jumped off to another. The chandelier crashed to the floor, taking out a handful of the goons. Lola repeated the maneuver with another chandelier. The goons kept throwing thing up towards her, but she merely dodged them. Then finally a group of goons used each other to give the other a boost and they were able to land on the chandelier with Lola. The weight of them all combined caused the chandelier to crash. Lola jumped off the falling chandelier in time and landed on a table. There were only a few goons left, and they each had weapons. One of them, armed with a spear, came at her. Lola ducked to avoid the first strike then used her sword to cut the spear in half. In one motion, she swooped around, kicked him across the face, and stood in attack position. The next goon came with an axe. Lola blocked the first attack with the sword and then swung her sword, but the goon blocked it. They swung their weapons at the same time and hit the other's weapon again. They pushed against the other, and they were face to face. At the right moment, Lola turned around to get behind him. She moved so fast that the goon fell on his face on the table. She then kicked him off. Another came at her with two pikes. She used the sword as a pole vault to jump over him and kick him down. She turned around and was almost hit by a lance. She saw who threw it and glared at him. The goon looked scared and before he knew it, he was knocked out by a punch in the face. One last desperate goon came with his sword swinging over his head. Lola yawned for she was getting tired of so many goons, so she just stepped out of his way and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword; he fell unconscious to the floor.

"That was fun," said Lola sarcastically

"It sure looked like it," said a voice

She turned around and saw a fox sitting at the main table.

"Agent Bunny, right?" he said getting up

"And who are you?" asked Lola

"Conner, Conner McFox,"

"McFox?" though Lola. She remembered what her boss had told her before…

"It was so long ago," said the Boss, "When they split, an Agent named Roadster McFox was the leader. He was one of the best, but even he fell into greed's trap…"

Conner then spoke again.

"I am the heir to the Iron Claw," he said walking towards her

"Wow, a prince of an evil organization, it must be my lucky day," Lola said folding her arms

"And the second best fighter of the Iron Claw,"

"Aww, only second best?" she said mockingly

"That's more than enough to beat you,"

"I'm shakin' in my boots,"

"You should be,"

He grabbed a sword that he found from a fallen comrade. He then assumed an attack position. Lola also prepared for battle. Conner made the first move. He got off to a running start and swung his sword. Lola blocked it. He continued striking and Lola continued blocking. He swung underneath her; she jumped up and landed on a table. She swung her sword, but he blocked it. He jumped up and landed next to her on the table. They began to fight across the table, exchanging blows. Lola swung her sword, but Conner back flipped off the table to avoid it. She jumped over him and turned to strike him, but he blocked it. They continued fighting on the floor. He was advancing on her and cornered her between two armored knights. He tried to hit her, but Lola grabbed one of the knights and used it as a shield. When Conner's sword hit the armor, it resounded like a bell. His sword began shaking, thus shaking his whole entire body. Lola moved away from there, punched him with her left fist and then kicked him down. He crashed to the ground, with his head spinning. Lola looked down on him then began walking away. However Conner was regaining his senses and made a grab for his gun. Lola saw this and turned around and flung the sword, to send it flying to the air. It flew dangerously, but well above him.

"Ha! You missed!" he called. But then a chandelier crashed atop him.

"Ow..." he muttered

Lola smirked. She then walked towards the door and continued her search.

Meanwhile…

The kids were trying to find a way from out of the castle. They were running all over the underground level, through the catacombs; until finally they found a set of stairs. They began climbing the stairs and reached ground level, but it was blocked by two goons. They tried to sneak past them but...

"Hey!" said one noticing them

Sean and Tanya were about to run, but they were grabbed by their ears by the two goons. Sean was swinging his fists while Tanya tried to undo the grip on her ears.

"Heh heh! We got the little rabbits!" laughed the other

"Let us go!" yelled the twins

"Who's gonna make us?" they said

"I am," said a voice from behind them

They turned around and saw Lola looking back at them. One of them tried to punch her with his free hand, but Lola grabbed his fist then punched him with her own free hand. He fell to the ground, releasing Tanya. Lola looked at the other, he quickly let go of Sean and chuckled nervously. Lola smirked and then head butted him, making him fall to the ground.

"Mom!" cried the kids as they tackled her with hugs

"Sean! Tanya!" cried Lola, embracing them back, "Are you two ok?"

"I'm ok," said Tanya

"Me too!" said Sean

"Oh, I'm so glad," said Lola tightening her hug

"I'm so happy you found us!" said Tanya

"That was so cool how you punched that guy, POW! Then you knocked out the other, KA-POW! You're the coolest mom ever!" said Sean

Just then the meeting was cut short.

"Look out!" gasped Tanya

Lola turned around and quickly pushed the kids out of the way, dodging the laser that almost hit them. Lola stood up, with Sean and Tanya behind her, staring at the one who took that shot.

"Such a touching reunion," said Conner with his laser gun in hand

"You!" said Lola

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" he yelled as he aimed at them

"Run!" commanded Lola

The kids began running. Conner began shooting his gun at them. Lola activated her shield and blocked the shots. She took out her own laser gun and returned fire. She ran after the kids while she kept firing. Conner ran after them. The kids turned a corner, while Lola continued shooting. She turned the corner as well but stood against the wall and waited for him to come.

"Boo," said Conner whom was behind her

Before Lola could react, he slapped her then grabbed her by her collar and thrust her against the wall. Lola grabbed his arms then kneed him in the gut. She started to run while he was down. But Conner grabbed his laser gun and shot Lola in the back.

"Ahh!" yelled Lola

"No!" cried the kids

It was all slow motion. As she was falling, Lola turned around and aimed her gun at Conner and shot him as she impacted the ground. He was hit in the chest and he fell backwards to the ground.

"Mom!" yelled the kids running towards her

Lola slowly arose and sat on the ground. They got to her and tried to help her up.

"Are you bleeding?" asked Tanya

"No," said Lola, "the suit protected me a little."

"You sure you're ok?" asked Sean

"I'll be ok," responded Lola with a weak smile

"What are we gonna do now? How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Tanya

"We have to destroy that barrier outside the castle. It's the only way out and the only way the Force can get in here to destroy this place,"

"The Force?" asked Sean

"The organization I work for,"

"Oh…cool!"

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Tanya

"We? No way! You kids can't go. It's too dangerous," answered Lola

"But we have no choice. We're trapped in here already," said Tanya

"Yeah, the only way we can be safe is if we stay with you," elaborated Sean

Lola looked at them. She then smiled and rubbed their heads.

"You're right. We have to think of something else," she said getting up and beginning to pace the room. She looked at the fallen Conner. She went to him and searched his pockets. She found a weird palm pilot.

"Hmm, this could be useful," said Lola, "Computer, can you hack into their system from here?"

"_Let me see…yes. It has a wireless connection to the system mainframe,"_ answered Computer

"Good. I want you to deactivate the barrier protecting the castle,"

"_I'll get right on it,"_

Lola was about to make a communication with DJ when the kids ran to hold her.

"What?" she asked

"Look there!" they said pointing toward the end of the hallway

Lola turned around and saw a shadowy figure in a dark doorway at the end of the hall. It came into the light, revealing it to be Roadster McFox.

"It's the bad guy!" said Tanya

"The jerk himself!" said Sean

"Hey! You better teach that kid some manners!" yelled McFox

"Now Sean," said Lola looking at Sean, "I've taught you better than that."

"But mom…" began Sean

"Its MISTER jerk!" said Lola glaring at McFox

Sean snickered at McFox. McFox returned the glare.

"The apple doesn't rot far from the tree," he said

He walked closer to her. Lola didn't budge. They kids were still behind their mom.

"I see you've overcome all of my traps," began McFox, "you even disposed of my son. Normally I would be pissed off. But, being a man of business, I see a grand opportunity."

He stopped in front a few feet in front of her.

"I guess my son wasn't good enough to be the leader of the Iron Claw. You, on the other hand, have a promising future. Join the Iron Claw, Agent Bunny, and we'll have the world eating out of our hands," he said

"You must be out of your mind," she said

"Think about it, the only rules will be our rules; no one to boss us around, no one to tell us what to do. The world would have to listen to us,"

"Really?" she said sarcastically

"Oh yes. No one to limit your power, no one at all,"

"Yeah right! No one's going to boss me around! Then why are you the leader? Why do you have people beneath you doing your biding?"

"It's a society, there's always going to be someone in charge. But for you, my dear, you will be my partner. You will have no one above you, except for me. I'll be next to you in power,"

"I'll pass,"

"You can't,"

"Oh, can't I? I see no personal goons to tell me otherwise. So you should back off, grandpa, before I put your lights out,"

"I'm sure my son told you he was the second best fighter. Wonder who number one is?" he said smiling slightly

Lola cocked an eyebrow.

"Not you. My mom can kick your a…" started Sean but Lola looked at him sternly, "...tail?"

"You recognize this?" said McFox taking out a black Claw Collar

Lola took a step back and into a defensive position.

"Just try to get that on me," said Lola

"Oh no, it's not for you," explained McFox, "this special edition has slightly different features. Rather than having mind control, it allows the user to enhance his strength up to tenfold. It also in-tunes one more with his animal instincts, however still retaining one's chain of thought. Care to see?"

He opened the collar and looked at the group. He grinned as he placed it around his neck and activated it. Surges went through his body and he screamed with pain. Lola and the kids were backing away slowly from him. His muscles were getting larger and his hair was getting longer. His claws were bearing and saliva was dripping from his teeth. His eyes were becoming wide.

"Oh my gosh…" said Lola and Tanya in shock

"Cool! He's powering up like in Dragon Ball Z!" exclaimed Sean

McFox looked up suddenly and howled. Lola pushed the kids out of the way before he pounced on her. They fell to the ground. Lola was struggling to get him off. He tried to bite her, but she held his jaws. She was using all of her strength to keep him away. Just then Sean jumped up and landed on McFox's back. He held him in a headlock.

"GET OFF!" yelled McFox getting up and trying to grab Sean

"Leave my mom alone drool face!" he yelled

McFox grabbed Sean, pulled him off and looked at him dead in the eyes.

"MY NAME IS ROADSTER!" he yelled as he was about to punch him

Lola then came and grabbed his arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" yelled Lola

She twisted his arm back behind his back. Roadster screamed and let go of Sean. Lola then followed up with a punch and then a high kick. Roadster stumbled back. Lola then grabbed him and threw him to the wall. He crashed and landed next to his unconscious son. He shook his head and then growled at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Conner's laser gun. He made a grab for it.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Lola

Lola and the twins started running away. Roadster started firing upon them. They jumped into the stairwell. It was an in-closed, circular stairwell. It led to the control room at the top of the main tower.

"Go!" yelled Lola

The kids started running up the stairs. Lola upholstered her gun and stood at the bottom. She came out and fired on Roadster. He returned fire as he was running towards the stairwell. He managed to knock Lola's gun out of her hand with a shot from his gun. Lola started to run up the stairs after the kids, with Roadster shooting at her from behind. Lola activated her shield and faced Roadster. She blocked the shots, jumped down and kicked him in his chest. He fell back and started rolling back down the stairs. Lola then activated her jetpack and flew up the stairs. When she caught up with the kids, she picked them up and continued flying upwards. Just then, she started to pick up something on her scanner. Something was chasing them. Just then laser beams were being shot at them from afar. Lola had to think fast. Then, Computer appeared on her eyepiece.

"_I got the barrier down," _stated the computer

"Good. Now I need you to do something very important for me…" said Lola

Lola then activated the field projector around the kids. It formed a protective, blue bubble around them.

"What's going on?" asked the kids

"Can you transport the kids to safety?" asked Lola to the Computer

"_Yes, I can control the field by using its anti-gravitational properties, why?"_

"When I say so, I want you to get them to Bugs,"

They reached the empty control room, which was filled with computers and other devices. There was a window at the end. Lola braced herself and broke through it.

"Ahh!" screamed the frightened kids

"Now!" she commanded

The blue bubble then began to float on its own. It then started to fly away.

"Wait! Mom! Don't leave us!" begged the kids

As Lola turned around to face the tower, she took a handful of metal spheres from her pouch. She then threw them into the control room. The surges caused all the computers in there to explode. Lola started to fly away as the explosions were getting larger. She was catching up with the kids.

"Yay!" they cheered

Then from the tower emerged the green bubble. However, this time it was shooting laser beams at them.

"Look out!" yelled the kids

A beam hit Lola's jetpack and she lost control of it. She began spinning and falling out of the sky. The kids were helpless as they watched their mother fall. Then suddenly the green bubble swooped down and absorbed Lola.

"No!" cried the kids

The green bubble then flew away into the mountains, where the twins lost sight of it.

"NO! MOMMY!"


	10. Boss Battle

**Boss Battle**

When Lola regained consciousness, she found herself inside a cavern. Last thing she remembered was being carried off by the green bubble. She looked around and the cavern had strange rock formations. The cave was lighted by torches attached to the walls. She looked behind her and there were metal doors leading to who knows where. There was no sign of anyone in there with her. Lola got up and took note of any damage on her person. She had a few cuts and bruises here and there but she was ok. She had lost her laser gun back in the castle and had only one more of the metal spheres left. The field projector was gone since she used it on the kids. One of the thrusters on the jetpack was damaged from the shot it took earlier, and it wasn't good enough to fly. She still had the communicator on her head, but it was useless since she couldn't get a signal out, which was probably due to the amount of iron in the mountains. She was going to have to find a way out on her own. Just then she heard a creepy, spine tingling laugh.

"Who's there!" demanded Lola

"Welcome to the Maze Cave, a special hidden training course for elite members of the Iron Claw,"

She looked around herself. The echoes in the cavern seemed to make it as though he was all around her.

"I'm giving you one last chance," said Roadster still hidden in the shadows

"I've told you my answer," responded Lola

"No, no. This is my FINAL offer. If you can make it out of this maze cave alive, you can go free. But if I find you first, you'll either a) join me or b) become my dinner,"

"What!"

"You heard me,"

"You're sick,"

"I'm not sick; just wild. Tell you what, I'll be a sport. I'll use no weapons whatsoever. I'll give you a head start. When I reach 100, the hunt will begin,"

The metal doors opened, revealing dimly lit tunnels.

"1…" counted Roadster

Lola had no choice but to play by his game once more, she picked the center tunnel and started running.

"2…Skip a few…99…100. Ready or not, here I come!"

Lola was running through the tunnels, she was trying to use her scanner to find a way out. However it wasn't getting clear enough readings. She came to a fork in the tunnels. She guessed and turned left. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her getting closer and closer and faster and faster. She kept running. She came to a room filled with stalactites and stalagmites. She ran towards the other side of the room. She suddenly sensed something and instinctively ducked. Roadster had lunged himself at her, but he missed. He came at her again. She blocked the first punch then countered with punches of her own. He tried one massive punch, but he missed when Lola did a split to dodge the blow. He drove his hand right through the stalagmite behind her. Lola rolled over and jumped up. In the process she kicked him hard enough to send him flying towards a stalagmite. Lola took that chance to run away hidden amongst the stalagmites. Roadster shook his head and regained himself. He got up and continued his chase.

Lola found a way out of the room and continued running through the tunnels. Roadster was once again behind her. Lola turned a corner and found a dead end. She turned around and there was Roadster staring her down. He ran at her but she dodged him. She then kicked him and then punched him in the chin. But then he grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up. He spun her around and threw her to the wall. But Lola rebounded off the wall and delivered a swift kick in his face. He fell and impacted the ground. As she took a step back to turn and run, he grabbed her foot causing her to fall. He grasped onto her boot, not letting her go.

"Give up!" he said

"Never!" she shot back

He tried to grab her other foot, but she kicked his claw away. She then took out the last remaining sphere and flicked it into his mouth. Roadster screamed in pain as surges of electricity filled his body. Lola kicked him off, got up and ran.

Meanwhile…

Bugs and DJ had gone into the forest to search the wreckage of the jet plane to salvage whatever could have survived the crash. The other jets had retreated to refuel and re-arm themselves to try another attack and were due back any moment. Bugs found what was left of the ship. It was all heaps of twisted metal. Some parts of it were still burning.

"Yikes, what a mess," said Bugs

"I'm sure glad we got out of there in time," said DJ

DJ rummaged through the debris. He found what was left of the cargo area where he kept his weapons and gadgets.

"Hey! I still have my jetpack! Awesome!" he exclaimed as he pulled it out from the wreck

"Any weapons?" asked Bugs

"Umm, no this stuff is mostly for defensive purposes," he said taking out the shield and force field projectors from the debris.

"Oh, Lola" muttered Bugs to himself, looking back towards the castle, "I want to help, but seeing our predicament, I don't know how I could."

"I know what you mean…" overheard DJ, and then an electronic sound was heard, "hey! I'm picking up something on my scanner…"

"Yeah, I see sometin' too," said Bugs

DJ looked in the direction of the castle and spotted a large blue bubble heading their way.

"Take cover!" yelled DJ jumping into the bushes

Bugs stood where he was. When the bubble was close enough, at first Bugs was shocked and then overjoyed when he saw the contents of the bubble.

"Tanya! Sean!" he called out

"Daddy!" called out the twins

"Huh?" said DJ, "how is it that they're inside a force field? Hmm…must've been Lola."

DJ used his communicator to deactivate the bubble and the kids landed safely plop on the ground. Bugs came to them and picked them up in his arms.

"Are you ok kids?" he asked

"We're ok," they answered

"I'm so happy you're safe!" he said as he held them close. Tanya and Sean clung to their father, with tears swelling in their eyes.

"What's wrong? Where's mom?" he asked

"The green bubble took her away!" said Tanya

"Green bubble?" asked Bugs

"Uh huh…w-w-we were flying out of the castle…and the big green bubble w-w-was shooting at us…and it…and it…hit mommy and swallowed her up!" said Sean struggling to fight back his tears

"Where did it take her?" asked Bugs sternly

"It flew into the mountains," answered Tanya

"DJ, can you reach her?" asked Bugs very demandingly

"Lola, come in. Lola?" communicated DJ, "No, all I get is static."

"What does dat mean?"

"I don't know Bugs, I honestly don't know…" said DJ becoming worried

"Is mommy gonna come back?" asked Sean

Bugs faced Sean. The look in the little boy's eyes was so frightened and innocent, that Bugs couldn't bear to answer him.

Elsewhere…

Lola was still running through the maze cave. After heading down a corridor, she found herself in a room with a high ceiling. There was an array of medieval weapons on the walls. As she walked further into the room, the sound of a chain rattling was heard and a giant cage dropped over her. She was trapped inside four cage walls, with an open air top. Suddenly, Roadster jumped in and stood in front of her. He approached her slowly, with Lola keeping her eyes on him as she backed away. He gave her a crooked smile before delivering the first move. Lola dodged him then kicked him towards the wall. He turned around and started to throw punches at her. Lola got in the punches and jabbed him painfully in the gut, then followed through with an uppercut on the chin when he held his stomach in pain from the previous jab. However as he fell backwards onto the wall, he latched himself onto one of the bars and flipped up, kicking Lola back in the process. Lola staggered back. He then launched himself from the wall to deliver a flying punch. Lola fell and crashed to the floor. He then jumped up and tried a stomp, but Lola rolled out of the way. When he pounded the ground, Lola swooped kicked him to make him fall down. They both jumped up at the same time and tried to kick the other. But Roadster did a faker and punched Lola instead. She fell towards one of the walls. Roadster then grabbed her and thrust her so that she was facing the wall. He was about to punch her in her back when he felt something thrust into his abdomen. It was the handle of a battle axe! Lola had been able to reach it and thrust the handle through one of the openings to get him off of her. Lola kicked him and sent him back, she then pulled on the handle and broke it off the axe portion, which couldn't fit through the opening. She then used it to slam him on the back. She then swung it to send him flying towards the wall.

"Home run!" said Lola

She then jumped off of him to give herself a boost to climb the cage. She climbed to the top then jumped down. She ran towards the door and down the hallway, with her makeshift bat in hand.

Lola ended up in a room full of platforms, suspended by chains over a large pit filled with flames. She saw that she had to jump from platform to platform to reach the other side. She stepped back and then jumped towards one of the platforms then leaped towards the next. When she reached the middle Roadster jumped onto the platform out of nowhere. Lola was taken by surprise but she then got on the defensive. Roadster didn't make a move. He looked menacing with the light of the flames forming a shadow on his brow.

"You used weapons, that was uncalled for," he said glaring at her

"Oh, it was very called for, you said that YOU weren't going to use no weapons whatsoever, that didn't include me," she said not losing eye contact

"Humph, smart girl. Which begs the question: Why are you running away from the Iron Claw? Why are you running away from me?"

"That's two questions," she said keeping her cool and folding her arms

"I am the Iron Claw!" he growled, "answer me!"

"Well let's see, does threatening me with: 'becoming my dinner' ring a bell? You psycho,"

"How can you deny the Iron Claw?" asked Roadster ignoring that last comment

"Simple, I can and I am," responded Lola firmly

"The Iron Claw offers you power. Power that the Force could never give you, and you know it! That old geezer of a boss you have is too much of a control freak,"

"You really shouldn't be talking,"

"That's the reason I left,"

"Now that's just you,"

"We're not too different, you and I. I know for a fact that you disapprove of the Boss. You should just forget him, forget the Force. Become my successor to the Iron Claw, and I know you can do great things,"

"I may argue with him a lot. I may sometimes go beyond his command, but I respect him,"

"Bull!"

"Think what you want. There's not a snowball's chance in heck that I'm gonna join you, especially after what you've done to me!"

Lola was the first to attack. She whacked him with the handle and she then kicked him in the side. Roadster came with punches at her. Lola blocked them with the handle and struck back with it. He then karate chopped the handle and head-butted her. He then charged at her, but Lola jumped over him then jumped to the next platform. He jumped to that platform as well. He came at her again with punches. But Lola dodged them, grabbed onto the chain that held the platform, swung around and kicked him with both feet in his gut. Roadster fell down on all fours gasping for breath, he struggled to say something.

"Now you're dead meat!" he growled

He glared at her than ran after her. He bared his claws and proceeded with a slash attack. Lola dodged the first swipes but he managed to scratch her arm. When Lola held her arm, Roadster was going to strike her face. But Lola was quick to take off her jetpack and use it as a shield. Roadster tried more slashes, but Lola blocked them all with her jetpack. He then used both of his claws to grab the jetpack.

"I'm gonna eat you!" he growled

"Eat this!" she said activating the functional thruster. The blast knocked Roadster to the air, but lucky for him he landed on one of the other platforms. Lola threw the now useless jetpack at him then ran and jumped towards the next platform, to the other and the other, and ran through the tunnel at the end of the room. Roadster was enraged, but soon realized he was going to need more of an edge to catch her.

"I know! I'll increase the level of the collar," he thought, remembering that he only had set it on the second level.

He turned the knob that was at the back of the collar. He increased it to the maximum level. He felt a series of violent convulsions enter his body. He squirmed on the floor, feeling his body grow and his strength increase unbearably. When his boost was over, not only was his body different, but his mind had transformed as well. He couldn't remember who he really was or what he was doing in the cave at all. All he felt was an urge for food, an urge… for rabbit. He sniffed the air to pick up the scent of his prey. He got it. He licked his jaws then jumped easily from platform to platform and went in the direction of her scent.

Lola was running through a new section of the maze. She then saw a different form of light in the path she was on. It was sunlight! She approached it and saw that it came from a crevice in the wall; it was actually an airshaft to the outside. The space was very small and cramped, but it was her only way out. She climbed into it and started to crawl her way to the top. As she was approaching the top, her communicator had a signal.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Broadcast distress signal!"

The communicator sent out a signal to the nearest Force Agent.

Back at the wreckage…

Bugs was comforting his children while DJ was pacing back and forth. DJ suddenly received a transmission from his communicator.

"Somebody…there? Hello?" said the voice between static

"Lola?" he answered

Bugs and the kids heard him and were glad to know that she was still alive.

"Did the kids… make it there?" she asked

"Yeah, everyone's here," replied DJ

"Is she alright? Where is she?" asked Bugs

"Where are you? Are you ok?" asked DJ

"Not too good… I'm not sure exactly where I am... I'm trapped in this…ahh!"

"What's going on? Lola! Lola! Come in!"

The weak signal was completely lost. DJ looked at Bugs, telling him this wasn't good. Bugs already knew that. He knew he had to do something.

"What happened?" asked Tanya, "Is mommy ok?"

"She's gonna be fine, I promise," said Bugs patting her head

Elsewhere…

Lola had felt something clasp onto her boot, and it was pulling her back in. She tried to climb out, but she was yanked right out of the air shaft. When she landed in the inside of the cave, she met eyes with a fiercer and beastly looking McFox.

"What the…" began Lola, but was cut off when Roadster pounced in an attempt to bite her. Lola grasped onto his jaws, keeping them away from her neck, as she struggled with him. Roadster pushed her off by striking her with his claw. Lola fell backwards, with a rip on her suit. Roadster came at her again. Lola rolled over then jumped up to start running. The now faster Roadster chased. Lola came up to a wall. She jumped up, stepped on the wall, kicked off it to do a back flip and land behind Roadster. Roadster didn't realize what happened and soon found himself kissing the wall. He shook off the blow and looked for Lola, whom already left the premises. He sniffed the air once more and followed her scent.

Meanwhile…

DJ then became more serious. He made a call on his communicator,

"Agents, do you read me? Are you on your way back?" he asked

"Yes sir, we are almost there," answered a voice

"We need to attack now, come in ready battle formation alpha,"

"Roger, commence formation alpha,"

"On my signal,"

The sounds of engines roared and the kids looked around in curiosity. They turned around and looked up, they saw the fleet of Force jet planes heading towards them. They zoomed over their heads, in the direction of the castle.

"Wow," said Tanya

"Cool!" exclaimed Sean

"Now!" commanded DJ

The jets began the assault. The first row of planes aimed towards the outer walls of the castle. The second row aimed for the towers. The last row fired upon the interior structures. It was an impressive light show with all the explosions and fires on the castle.

"Yeah!" cheered Tanya

"This is so awesome!" said Sean, "Right dad? Dad?"

Elsewhere…

Lola was running through the cave. Suddenly the ground in front of her opened revealing a trap door; she had just stopped inches away from the edge. The bottom of the pit was filled with an array of sharp spears. She looked across and it was a long jump toward the other side. Lola took a few steps back then ran towards the pit. When she jumped, rather than going straight, she went diagonally towards the wall. She bounced off it and then jumped off the opposite wall in the same manner. She landed on the other ledge safely. She saw Roadster on the other side. Lola thought that it would be more difficult for him to cross the pit the way she did. Yet her confidence was short lived when Roadster didn't stop running, he jumped off the ledge.

"Oh crap…" muttered Lola

Roadster soared over the pit and landed on the ledge. Roadster came at her. Lola jumped out of the way. Yet he kept coming. Lola kept dodging. She then took a torch from one of the walls and used it to drive him back. Lola kept swinging the torch as she backed away from him. Roadster kept his distance, but he followed her. At the right moment, Roadster saw his chance and snapped at her. He caught the torch between his jaws and yanked it out of her hands. Lola ran in the opposite direction. He threw the torch away. He followed her. Lola turned a corner and found herself at a dead end. She turned around and saw Roadster there, he approached her slowly. Lola was taking steps back ready to dodge when he made his move. However they both failed to notice the ground cracking. Lola's back met with the wall and she was cornered. Then Roadster stopped, sniffed the ground and took steps back. Lola looked down and saw a large crack forming beneath her. The floor gave way and she fell through.

"Ahh!" she screamed

She crashed onto slanted ground, and went rolling down to the bottom of the labyrinth. She was in extreme pain, and tried to get up. With great effort she was able to get to her feet. She looked around and saw that she was at the bank of an underground lake inside the cavern. There was also a pair of huge steel doors behind her. She then heard the sound of footsteps. It was roadster sliding down the hill! He reached the bottom then ran at her. He jumped in the air to pounce her, but Lola fell backwards and used her legs to push him off and into water. He fell in with a large splash. Lola was on the ground; she turned over and looked onto the lake. The water grew still. Lola sighed in relief. Suddenly Roadster, now in his normal form, splashed out of the water directly in front of her. Before she could react he grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up.

"You little tramp!" he yelled

Lola was gasping for air, trying to pry his hands off of her.

"It's useless. You're too weak and tired, so I'll do you a favor," he said turning around and thrusting her into the water, "Ha ha ha! Now you're sleeping with the fishes!"

Lola kicked and struggled to get free, but she was exhausted. The splashing she created was slowing down. Roadster grinned as victory seemed to be his. But then he heard a sound.

"McFox!" yelled a voice

Roadster looked around and couldn't see anyone. But then he saw the steel doors open and a wave of water coming trough. He was swept up by the wave. The wave went through that cave and down a passage way, following the underground river into to a lower chamber. The wave spilled over the edge of the floor and into a bottomless pit. Roadster, however, washed onto the side gasping for air. He lost his grip on Lola when the wave hit him and she was nowhere to be seen. He got up and then felt something strike his back and he fell face front. He struggled to his feet but the burning sensation on his back made it painfully difficult. He looked further ahead and saw a pair of black heels. He looked up and saw who it was, and it wasn't a pleasant surprise.

"Purrson!" he said, "what are you…ahh!"

Purrson had given him a kick on the side. She wasn't too happy to see him either.

"You tried to kill me!" she said kicking him again

She was about to shoot again with her weapon but Roadster got out of the way and got up to strike. However Bally held her laser gun at him. He stared her down.

"You must be kidding," he said sternly

"I'm not afraid of you!" she yelled

"Oh?" he said not removing his ice cold stare

"I…" she said beginning to shake

He cracked an evil grin but Bally's face turned to anger and she clasped the gun with both hands and pulled the trigger. Roadster easily slapped it away before she shot and grabbed her.

"I'd expect my people to do better than that," he said throwing her to the side, "no wonder the original plan failed."

Bally struggled to her feet and faced him but he came at her again. He kicked her and then lifted her over his head.

"Put me down!" she yelled

"As you insist," he said

He walked over to the ledge and was about to throw her over.

"No!" she screamed in desperation

Then out of nowhere, he felt himself being thrown to the side. He dropped Bally on the ground. They both looked up and saw Lola standing there, with her drenched uniform, fists clenched and glaring at them both.

"You saved me!" exclaimed Bally

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you both fell over," said Lola

"Bitch,"

"Likewise,"

At that moment, Roadster got to his feet and faced Lola.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope," she said shaking her head

"I like that attitude, it's a shame really. A shame that you have to die!" he yelled moving in on the attack

Lola blocked the first shots then countered with a high kick and a left cross. She continued with punch in the face and a jab in the chest. Roadster retaliated by kneeing her then kicking her up into the air. Lola fell towards the ground, but she kicked up and hit him in the abdomen. She jumped up and grabbed him by his shoulders, and kneed him in the chest. Roadster pushed her off and bared his claws once more. He started slashing at her and landed a few hits. Lola dodged one strike, but he managed to rip her tie that held her ears back. She flipped backwards to dodge the other strike. She then managed to grab his claw and twist his hand. She flipped him over and he impacted the ground on his back. He kicked her knee and she stumbled a little, he then kicked her in her side, causing her to fall over. Roadster then jumped up and tried to punch her face but she blocked it with her ears. She then kicked him away and got up. He got up and tried to tackle her, but she leaped frog over him. He came for a round of punches but Lola blocked each one. He managed to clasp both of her arms, and held them down. He attempted a head butt, but Lola kneed him in the stomach. When he crouched over, she grabbed him by his neck with her ears and tossed him over her head and slammed into the ground, Sindel style. He recovered from that hit and advanced at her again.

The battle continued with blow after blow and hit after hit. Bally gazed at the battle, with anger in her eyes. She looked around and spotted her laser gun. She went towards it and grabbed it. She turned around and aimed towards the two fighters. Yet she was having a dilemma; she didn't know which one to kill first; the one who foiled her mission in the first place or the one who attempted to kill her twice. She just made her decision when Roadster had managed to lift Lola in the air. He threw her and Lola crashed into Bally, causing them both to fall to the ground. Lola was still on the ground when Bally got up, who was enraged.

"That's it!" she yelled

She uncovered a small device that resembled a control remote from her sleeve.

"I'll kill you both!"

She pressed the button then the ground began to shake. She made a run for it, but Roadster caught up with her. He clasped her in his claws and glared.

"What are you doing!" he growled

"Getting my revenge," she answered with a smirk on her face

A loud explosion was heard.

"What was that!" he demanded

"I've rigged the entire cave with explosives,"

"Are you crazy!"

"I'm the only one here who knows the safe way out,"

"Tell me!"

"Can't,"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm crazy. But you're nuts," she said kicking him in the groin

He let her go and she made a run for it. Roadster recovered from that cheap shot and ran after her. He caught up with her.

"You're not going anywhere!" he yelled

Suddenly they heard a tick from behind some rocks.

"I forgot about that one…" muttered Bally

The bomb exploded and they both were sent flying back. Roadster landed near where Lola was, while Bally landed onto the water. She screamed as the current pulled her over the edge. More explosions filled the cave, turning it into an inferno. The cave walls were collapsing. The ground near the edge was crumbling. The cracks where getting larger and closer to where Lola and Roadster where. The ground beneath Roadster gave way. However he felt someone grab him by his arm. He looked up and saw Lola there, hanging on to him by one arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What does it look like?" she answered

"I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"I do, but my conscious tells me you need to rot away in jail first,"

She tried pulling him up but then he pulled back.

"What the hell?" she said

"My, I'm flattered. But you brought down the Iron Claw…I'm just gonna have to take you down with me!"

"Why you ungrateful piece of…" said Lola as she began slipping over the edge

But then suddenly a rock came crashing down from the ceiling. It hit Lola in the shoulder and Roadster in the face. That blow cost them both their grips and Roadster was brought down by that rock. Lola looked down as he disappeared into the darkness. She struggled to get back up but her arm was injured and it was very difficult for her. Just then a bomb exploded somewhere behind her. The blast knocked her over, but she was able to clasp on to the edge with her good arm. She was hanging on with all the strength she had left. More explosions filled the cavern as Lola hung on for dear life.

"C'mon!" muttered Lola as she tried again to pull herself up, but it was useless.

She grunted as she tried again, but she panted and gasped because she was too tired. She tried lifting her injured arm but she couldn't move it.

"Ugh, you fight off an entire army and you can't even do one pull up to save your own life?" said Lola to herself.

She tried again; she struggled and gritted her teeth.

"I can't…it's hopeless," she whispered

Now only her fingers were holding her up. The cavern was coming down all around her. Thoughts began to fill her head. Of when she held the imposter in her grip and had to explain to Tanya the situation; also of when she and Bugs flew from the Iron Claw's burning island facility. When she flew with the kids up that stairwell, placed them in the force field and flew them out of the castle. The last time Bugs, the kids, and herself were at home enjoying dinner. She smiled at her thoughts a little.

"At least I know they'll be ok…"she muttered to herself, "and that's all that really matters."

The ledge she had been holding on to began to crack. She felt it becoming weaker.

"I only wish that…I could see them one last time."

The last few moments seemed to last an eternity. The ledge finally gave in under her weight and Lola's eyes grew wide when she lost her grip. She began falling into the darkness with debris falling from the ceiling with her. It seemed like the end when suddenly she felt herself fall into something and being pushed through the air. She opened her eyes and saw that she was flying over the abyss, held by all too familiar arms. She looked up and saw Bugs grinning down upon her.

"Bugs!" she exclaimed "You found me!"

"Eh, you know, I just happened to be in da neighborhood…" he said with a smile. He was flying with her using the jetback he 'borrowed' from DJ

She had no words to express her gratitude. She snuggled in his arms and Bugs held her close. He flew her out of the collapsing Maze Cave the same way he got in, through a series of passageways that led to the outside. They made it out just in time.

Moments later…

At the destroyed Iron Claw castle, Force agents were arresting the remaining Claw agents. They all were placed in special jets and flown to the Force's headquarters. DJ was overseeing the whole process. At the castle entrance we find the Bunny family. Lola was receiving medical attention as Tanya and Bugs were sitting next to her on the bench. Sean was playing with Lola's communicator.

"Does it hurt?" asked Tanya

"A little, but I'll be fine," answered Lola

"Boom! Take that! And that!" yelled Sean as he kicked and punched his invisible adversary

"Little brothers…" muttered Tanya

Bugs and Lola chuckled a little.

Then DJ approached them after handling the clean-up.

"Looks like the Iron Claw's finished for sure this time!" he exclaimed

"Let's hope so," said Lola

"I have an incoming message for you from HQ," said DJ revealing his communicator, "Comp, begin transmission"

Comp obeyed and a holographic image of the Boss of the Force appeared.

"Agent Bunny, I want to express my gratitude for destroying the Iron Claw. Even though you disobeyed my orders and went above my command…you still got the job done. Good work," said the Boss

"Thanks, Boss," said Lola

"What amazes me is how you have defeated the entire organization basically by yourself. I don't know if it was a matter of proving your stuff or a matter of some women's rights thing, but whatever it was you sure kicked some tuckus!"

Lola laughed a little.

"I guess I did," she said, "but it really wasn't that. It was more…"

She looked at Bugs, Tanya, and Sean. Bugs put his arm around her and Tanya. Tanya snuggled in close between her parents and Sean jumped up and sat on his mother's lap. Lola ruffled the fur on his head before looking back at her Boss.

"...of a matter of the heart,"

THE END


End file.
